Daddy Sheldon
by sannyrise
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are finally parents, but even though they are both smart, raising a child is not as logical as physics.
1. Stephen-meets-his-parents

Int. Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

Amy: Sheldon, come on. We have to go now.

Sheldon: One more minute. I need to use the bathroom.

Amy: Out of your schedule time?

Sheldon: Oh, screw my schedule.

Amy: Screw your schedule? What is wrong with you now? You are acting crazy when that is clearly my part right now.

Sheldon: You are welcome.

He walks into the bathroom, closes the door, when Penny walks in from the hall.

Penny: Amy, I am so excited. Let's go. I wanna meet the little boy.

Amy: I am more concerned about big boy now.

Penny: Let's try to forget that weirdo for once. You know he thinks he is the center of the universe.

Amy: But I need him right now. My water just broke and I am gonna have our child, and he just acts like one.

Penny: He is Sheldon. He doesn't like change. He is probably just scared like when I gave birth to my daughter. Give him some minutes. He can go with Leonard. You know how he behaved when Taylor was born.

Amy: At least he went to the hospital with you.

Penny: Yeah, to tell me about his bad childhood and his mother, and that he would do it all differently, and then he started crying and whining like a baby.

Penny imitating Leonard: "What if I fail? What if I will be even worse than my mother? What if I cannot love our kid enough?"

Amy: Sheldon would not worry about any of that.

Penny: Trust me, it's better without him, for now. Let's go.

Sheldon runs out of the bathroom with his phone in his hands.

Sheldon: Physics emergency. I got to go. See you later, Amy.

Amy: And this is a biology emergency.

Sheldon: Which is your speciality. You got this.

Amy: Sheldon, I am about to give birth to our child. You should be there.

Sheldon: Yeah... uhm... I went too deep into biology this time. It won't happen again. I will stick to physics. Why can't it stay this tiny like when I put it in there?

Amy: I know you love tiny, but there is no going back now. We will be parents soon.

Sheldon: You go girl. That is as much of a cheerleader I can be.

He winks at her, closes the door and runs across the hall. Leonard was packing Taylor's bag.

Leonard: Hey buddy. Can you believe this, we are both married with children?

Sheldon: I never wanted to be like most people. I haven't run enough tests if I could be a father. And I cannot give up my career. I am a Nobel Prize winner. I have to make this world better.

Leonard: Don't you mean worse?

Sheldon wants to sit, but Taylor sits in his spot, giggling at him.

Sheldon: What do I do with these? I read every possible book, googled online. I finally know how Penny feels all her life: being unprepared.

Penny opens the door and walks into her and Leonard's apartment, Amy following her.

Penny: Nobody knows all the answers to this test, Sheldon. But on the plus side, you cannot fail as long as you love your child.

Sheldon: But I am the genius. I have to show you how raising kids is done properly. You have to assume you do it all wrong.

Penny: You don't have a Nobel Prize in parenting. So stop whining, and let's go. You got yourself into this.

Sheldon: Oh, no, that is all on you. If you haven't moved here, Leonard would have never started thinking about kids. You convinced Amy.

Amy: I always wanted to have kids, until now. I really have to go. It hurts and I really want my body to be my own again.

Penny puts her left arm around Amy, and helps her back to the hall.

Penny looks back to Sheldon: You claim to be a genius, but you act like a dumb jerk.

Penny to Amy: Do you wanna know the best part of giving birth? You will never lose that much weight at once again.

The girls leave the apartment and went down the stairs. Leonard picks Taylor, and her bag.

Leonard: Just don't raise your kid like my mother raised me.

Sheldon: Making experiments and learning about psychology is the only fun thing about kids. Your mother is so smart.

Leonard: And look how I turned out.

Sheldon: You are right. I don't want my kid to have a meaningless job and is filled with self doubt. My son needs to become a person, with a real job.

Leonard: Really?

Sheldon walks out of the apartment, followed by Leonard.

In the hospital Sheldon, Leonard and Taylor are sitting in the waiting area.

Leonard: Do you remember the day we went to the sperm bank? Imagine we did that, and didn't know we were fathers. Who knew that we would be actually have kids one day?

Sheldon: It was nice to think of having a similar smart person on the planet. And you are right, it is better to be an active part in raising my genes.

Leonard: And you can teach him everything, going back to Ancient Greek.

Sheldon: Or even further back, to the Big Bang. He will be intimidated by my knowledge, just like your mother made you feel.

Leonard: So he will be a super villain with no friends.

Sheldon: There is nothing bad about being smart. One day you will learn that, too. I haven't given up hope on you yet. You have potential.

Leonard: Thanks.

Sheldon: My kid will be smart. He will teach your kids everything, even he is the youngest.

Leonard: What if he is more like Missy?

Sheldon: How dare you?

Penny walks to the Sheldon and Leonard.

Penny: Do you want to meet your son, Sheldon?

Sheldon just looks at her.

Penny: If I knew this would make you speechless, I would have said that a thousand times. Come on. He is cute.

Sheldon: You have Leonard. He is your man. Your decision. No returns.

He enters the room, and then wants to turn around and leave again, but Penny and Leonard are blocking the way.

Penny: The other direction, mister.

Sheldon: I need hand sanitizer. He might be full of germs.

Amy: The nurse just washed him. He is fine. Just a bit tired, like his Mommy.

Amy in excited voice: I am a Mommy.

Amy in tired voice: I need to be happy tomorrow, I am just too tired right now. Can you hold him?

Amy passes the baby carefully to Sheldon, who starts shaking.

Amy: It's a rare porcelain Spock figure. Don't let it fall.

Sheldon looks confused at her, stops shaking. Then he looks at the baby, like he was inspecting him carefully.

Sheldon: Hello. I am your father.

Leonard to Penny: We forgot to get him into the Darth Vader costume.

Penny: Do you think they will name him Luke?

Leonard: Hearing you getting a Star Wars reference makes you even more sexy.

Penny giggles and they kiss. Taylor giggles, too and they kiss her on both cheeks at the same time.

Sheldon to his son: You are my new best friend. You will help me to make this world better, and teach them all many lessons. You and me, two super smart geniuses. We will make theories, revolutionizing physics. There is only one name suitable for a man who will be equally smart as me one day. Everything that exists consists of atoms. Not one disappeared or was newly created since the Big Bang. They are changing, rearranging. I miss my old friend, but now I welcome you to our world, my little Stephen.


	2. Stephen-reveals-his-superpower

Int. Sheldon and Amy's apartment. Sheldon stands in front of his board with some equations on it. Amy walks in from the bedroom.

Amy: Sheldon, can I leave you alone with Stephen? I need to go to the grocery's. Last time he cried all the time. I thought people think I cannot handle my own child.

Sheldon still looking at his board, not reacting. Amy walks between him and his board.

Amy: I am sorry I have to come between you and your board, but this is important.

Sheldon: Yes it is. Unfortunately, it is still a mystery to me.

Amy: Turn around, and focus on this one for a while.

She points at Stephen, who is lying in his crib next to the sofa.

Amy: I don't want people to give me the look again.

Sheldon: Why wouldn't they look at you? Because they cannot believe you're so beautiful?

Amy: Aww. I love you for saying that, but I hate you for not listening.

She kisses him on the cheek: I will be back in about an hour.

Sheldon: But I… um… I haven't read the manual yet.

Amy: You are a smart man. You will figure it out.

Amy leaves the apartment. Stephen starts crying.

Sheldon: This is how I feel. Why would she leave? Taking care of kids is clearly a woman's job. I am a man. I have to fix things like solving this equation.

Sheldon points at his board, and sits next to Stephen.

Sheldon: Why does any technical device, which behaves logical and all the same, comes with a manual and babies don't? The only thing that ever puzzled me on my phone is that weird voice icon in my iMessages. But who am I kidding, my voice is a delight. People love listening to me.

He looks at Stephen, who is still crying.

Sheldon: Hey, I am your father. You have to listen to me. Maybe you are broken. So I am gonna do what every smart man would do.

Sheldon puts his phone out of his pants' pocket.

Sheldon: Hello mother.

He puts his phone away from his ear, as she shrieks when hearing the baby. He puts his phone back to his ear.

Sheldon: Mother, you need to calm down. You are too loud. Do I have to fix you, too? No, it is not God's miracle. No, we did not name him Jesus. Why do you want to visit us? Just let me know how I can turn him off. I know he is not a computer. Amy fed him before she went buying food. Changing diapers? I have to smell his… Hold on.

Sheldon lays his phone aside, lifts Stephen up, and smells his back. Then wrinkles his nose.

Sheldon: Oh boy…

He places him back, takes the phone.

Sheldon: I am not familiar with his bathroom schedule yet. I need hand sanitizer, and I need my gloves. I have to put you on speaker.

He puts his phone down on the table.

Sheldon's mother Mary: Shelly, you do not need gloves. He is your son.

Sheldon: Those are only precaution measurements. I do not want to get any bugs. You know how miserable I am, when I am sick.

Mary: Oh, I know very well. Everything is just new for Stephen. He needs you to hug him, comfort him, make sure he feels safe. Then he will stop crying. He does not know he filled his diapers. He only knows that something feels not right.

Sheldon: He has to learn how to use the bathroom.

Mary: Don't even think of sitting him on the toilet, Shelly. He is too small.

Sheldon carries Stephen out of his crib and to the table in front of the sofa, on which he placed a blanket. He starts unbuttoning Stephen's onesie.

Sheldon: Oh boy.

Mary: You can do it. Oh, by the way, when do you plan to Christianize him? I already talked to the pastor here, we would love to welcome him to our community.

Sheldon: Mother, we don't live in Texas. I am not even sure he should be baptized.

Mary: Sheldon. Don't be silly. God hears you.

Sheldon rolls his eyes.

Mary: Do you want your kid to get to hell? He will become sick if he is not part of the church.

Sheldon: Mother, can we talk about this later? I am about to change, ohhh…

Stephen pees while Sheldon removes the diaper. Stephen smiles.

Mary: I hear a giggle. Oh, he is the sweetest.

Sheldon runs into the bathroom, screaming: I cannot do this. I cannot do this.

Mary: Sheldon! Get back to your son.

Sheldon comes out of the bathroom, walks to the apartment next door, and comes back with Leonard's light stabber. Stephen giggles, when Sheldon waves with it.

Sheldon: I use this to pick up your dirty diaper.

He imitates the noises of the stabber. Stephen follows it with his eyes, tries to reach for it with his hands.

Mary: That doesn't sound like diaper changing. What is going on?

Sheldon: I got it. Toss it into the bin.

He missed it. Instead of the bin, it landed next to Amy, when she opened the door and entered the apartment.

Amy: What is going on?

Sheldon: I have never been good at sports.

Amy: What are you doing, Sheldon? Let me handle this.

Mary: Oh thank God, Amy is here. I have a meeting with the pastor, and I cannot be late. Now I think you are in good hands. See, God sent you Amy back. May he bless you.

She hangs up. Amy places her bags on the kitchen counter, cleans Stephen's butt and puts him in new diapers.

Amy: Daddy will clean up now, as I do not know why he decided to play baseball with your diaper.

Sheldon: That's a light stabber, and no baseball bat. And I am not gonna pick that up.

Amy looks firmly at him: Now.

Sheldon: I need to get back to my board.

Amy: I will take Stephen's diaper and wipe everything away what's on your board.

Sheldon: You won't.

Amy: Do you want to try me? And clean this thing before you give it back to Leonard.

Sheldon looks at Stephen: At least you understand fun. Don't you?

Sheldon waves the light stabber, Stephen wants to reach for it and smiles again.

Amy: I am melting right now. This is adorable.

Sheldon: That is the super power of Cooper men.


	3. Stephen-takes-a-bath

Int. Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

Amy puts Stephen in his high chair and sits down next to him. Sheldon joins them, bringing a bowl of spaghetti.

Sheldon: Here, eat some spaghetti. They are good.

Stephen refuses to eat.

Amy: You are doing it wrong. You have to show him how eating goes.

Sheldon: How can he not know that? You put it in your mouth, you chew, you swallow. It is always the same process. See. Constancy.

Sheldon shows Stephen. Then he accidentally burbs, Stephen giggles.

Amy: Sheldon. Stop it. He has to eat. He is not getting enough food. Why does he not want to eat?

Sheldon: He needs fun. Entertainment. I should take him to the train station.

Amy: How is that suppose to help him learn eating?

Sheldon: There are many people eating there. He can observe them, and then we will watch the trains. Doesn't that sound fun?

He looks at Stephen, they both smile. Amy cuts the Spaghetti and tries to give Stephen a spoon.

Amy: Look how I do it.

She eats a spoon of spaghetti.

Amy: You are missing out on something great. Shall I eat all your food?

Stephen grabs into the plate with his hand, splashes some sauce, laughs.

Amy: No, we don't play with food. You have to eat it.

She takes the plate away from Stephen into the kitchen.

Amy: I give up. I am too exhausted for this now.

Sheldon: You know so much about biology, there is no one more perfect for knowing how this brain works than you.

Amy: And I want you to catch up on me.

She walks into the bedroom and closes the door.

Sheldon: Women, huh? I get why you don't like eating. She forgot the sausages. Let's clean this mess, you probably prefer to splash and you could need a bath.

Sheldon puts the bowl as well as his and Amy's plates from the table, takes them to the kitchen, and then carries Stephen into the bathroom.

Sheldon: I will clean you now. You can sit in the bathtub and splash with the water. Here is Aquaman and Squirtle. It's a turtle Pokémon. Oh, where do I have my Ninja Turtles?

Sheldon puts Stephen into the bathtub, starts the water and looking for his Ninja Turtles when Stephen falls back in the bathtub, lies in the water. Sheldon grabs him, sits him up again.

Sheldon: Do not drown before I taught you swimming. Even though you do not have to learn that. Lying on the beach, risking skin cancer. Most people are so stupid, but I learned they don't know it. It's just between us, the smart ones. Swimming is no fun either. It's being exposed to germs in water, without barely wearing anything. I do not get what people like about that.

Stephen takes Aquaman and throws him to the other side of the bathtub. Sheldon gets wet. Stephen giggles.

Sheldon: Oh, you think this is fun? I could make you wet as well.

He splashes his son, Stephen starts to cry.

Amy yells from the bedroom: Sheldon, what did you do?

Sheldon tries to comfort him: Don't cry, little man. Do I cry? Why are you even crying?

Amy: Sheldon, do I have to get up? I thought you are smart enough to handle a child.

Sheldon: I am. I ...

Sheldon goes into the bathtub and hugs Stephen, rocks him back and forth. He reaches for Aquaman and Squirtle.

Sheldon: Aquaman chose Squirtle as his Pokémon as he entered the arena. They both use their water power and then, making waves.

He moves the two figures in the water, making waves. Stephen stops crying, listening to the noise, watching what his father is doing.

Sheldon: He controls the water, all water. Hey, is there water in your eyes?

He turns Aquaman towards Stephen, like the figure was looking at him.

Sheldon: I demand the water to stop.

Stephen grabs the figure, looks at Sheldon and smiles.

Amy rushes in. She stops in the door frame, and makes a noise: Hoo.

She blushes when she sees Sheldon and Stephen in the bathtub.

Sheldon, confused: What is wrong?

Amy: You two are in the bathtub... I didn't expect... I go back to bed. I have... This is... Oh, I am...

Sheldon to Stephen: Women. I stopped trying to understand their behavior. A couple years ago, I thought she would be sick, but now I know speaking in ellipses are only temporary.

Stephen giggles, playing with Aquaman.


	4. Stephen-learns-to-talk

Int. Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

Amy sits on the kitchen chair with Stephen on her lap. She reads him a book.

Amy: Look Stephen, this is a mama bee and a baby bee. They fly together to the next flower.

Stephen giggles and points to the flower.

Amy: Yes, that is a flower. Now, show me the mama bee.

Stephen point at the mama bee, looks at Amy and smiles.

Amy: And now, try to say it. Mama. Say Mama.

Stephen giggles.

Sheldon carries a box into the living room and unpacks it on the sofa table.

Sheldon: Look what I got. A brand new toy train. This is some concentrated fun, I love this so much. I cannot wait to build it up.

Amy: Sometimes I wonder who is the kid here, you or Stephen. Cause normally the kid has the most toys.

Sheldon: You will love this, too. It's the Polar Express. It's magical.

Amy: You already have the Hogwarts Express. Why cannot all trains go to the same place? Especially when these places are "magical" anyway?

Sheldon: Why would the Polar Express go to Hogwarts? You should really spend more time with someone who knows how to use words.

Amy: I am teaching him. I try to make him say mama. Say it Stephen, for mama. Say your first word, honey.

Sheldon: Maybe he would, if you weren't bore him with honey and bees talk.

Amy: Unfortunately, there is no story about a superhero bee.

Sheldon: Oh you mean Bee-Man? Well, there are better superheroes, so he basically doesn't really exist. You are right. Let Stephen get over here, he can help me with the real fun.

Stephen smiles, and claps his hands.

Sheldon: See, he is a smart kid, he knows what is the right thing to do.

Amy: I want him to talk. Why can you not say Mama? Only once, for me, please.

She turns around Stephen, that she can look at him. He continues to smile.

Amy: You are my honey. Sweet as the bee's.

Sheldon finishes placing the tracks on the table, and puts the train onto them. Stephen turns around, moves like he wanted to go to the train.

Amy: Okay, I will let you go. But I am not ready to let you go yet. Why don't you want to be with your mama anymore? I am your mama.

She lets Stephen on the floor and he crawls over to Sheldon. He uses the table to stand up on his feet, looking what Sheldon was doing.

Sheldon: That is the Polar Express. Much better than your mother's book, isn't it?

Stephen giggles and points at the train.

Sheldon: It goes to the North Pole, were Santa Claus lives. In two weeks, he will bring you lots of presents.

Amy: I will dress Stephen like an elf. He will look so cute.

Sheldon: Only because he is tiny? Leonard should be the elf, but elves are hard-working. Well, so maybe not Leonard, maybe Bernadette.

Amy: Shall I dress him as Baby Jesus? We could be Maria and Joseph. Your Mom would love such a Christmas card.

Sheldon: If we do such a thing, I have to be Santa Claus. I make every kid smile, am I right?

He tickles Stephen's belly and Stephen smiles.

Sheldon: We will better get dressed as the spirited girl and the know-it-all boy. We are driving through the clouds, up in the sky to an unknown destination on Earth. Or do we leave Earth? Who knows where Santa truly lives. North Pole doesn't have to be where we think it is.

Stephen tries to jump up and down. He gets excited and Amy worries he could hurt himself.

Amy: Stephen, be careful.

She rushes to the sofa and sits behind him on it.

Amy: Now it's time we go back to the book, shall we? And then you can say Mama.

Stephen looks at her, and then again at Sheldon.

Sheldon takes the remote for the train.

Sheldon: Shall we get it started?

Stephen smiles.

Sheldon: Here, you can wear my conductor head.

He places it on Stephen's head, it is too big, it covers his eyes. Stephen grabs it and puts it higher, so he can see again. He smiles.

Sheldon: Choo-choo.

The train starts driving all over the table, following the tracks.

Sheldon: It always follows the tracks. That is the beauty of trains, everything as ordinary as it should be.

Sheldon let the train stop. Stephen moves closer to Sheldon. He points to the train and looks at Sheldon.

Sheldon: Shall we go again? Do you want to press the button?

Stephen nods, smiles and pushes the button with Sheldon's help.

Sheldon: Choo-choo.

Stephen: Doo-doo.

Sheldon: Yes, say it. Choo-choo.

Stephen: Doo-doo.

Sheldon: See, he can talk. He knows what is good, as I told you.

Amy: It's not a real word. His first word will be mama. Stephen, say mama. I know you can do it. Mama.

Stephen points at the train, laughs: Doo-doo.


	5. Stephen-gets-a-goodnight-story

Int. Sheldon and Amy's bedroom. Sheldon lies in bed, next to him Stephen.

Sheldon: I am not going to read you this book about Howard in space "Frightened little astronaut". Everyone can write a book these days, and that is not even a good story. He went into space. It is like the only thing he has ever achieved. He cannot even tell his kids a good story. You are lucky to have me.

Stephen smiles. Amy walks in.

Amy: Are you still jealous? Bernadette wrote that book and it is cute. And look at the amazing drawings.

Sheldon: Isn't everything cute for you right now?

Amy: Just read Stephen the book. He loves it.

Sheldon: Why don't you write a book about me? That would be become a bestseller.

Amy: And what would that be about?

Sheldon looks at Stephen.

Sheldon: Think of something giant, dark and cold.

Amy: Yup, that sounds like you.

Sheldon looks confused at Amy.

Sheldon: I am talking about the universe.

Sheldon turns back to Stephen.

Sheldon: For a long time, there was nothing. A tiny little string was floating in its spot. It did not want to move, why would it? It was hard to find the place that calmed down his mind. Everything was perfect. There was no need for change. Change could ruin everything. However, there was a force named Leonard, who just came crashing into the perfectly steady world. Driven by a force named Penny, all the crazy ride started. Leonard brought Howard, a force that was desperately looking for a place to stay, constantly crashing into planets and stars, which he called "women". He was a wanderer. He even pushed Raj, who was just silent, and who wanted to represent the omni-directional beauty of the universe.

Amy: What are you talking about? Is this "our" story?

Sheldon continues: Howard got rejected until the star wanderer, he would say "astronaut", crashed into the earth Bernadette. Tiny lives started, Halley and Neil Michael. Their brains began to develop. The more time they spent with Amy the brain, yes Mama is the brain, the smarter they got, so that one day they will become smarter than any poor Penny out there.

Amy smiles.

Amy: I love being "the brain"? Am I a super hero in your story?

Sheldon: Of course, you are. You are my favorite super hero.

Amy: Aww.

Sheldon: Seems like now you believe me that my story is better than Bernadette's about Howard.

Amy: Yes, much better. Everyone can become an astronaut, but there is only one "the brain".

Amy smiles. Then she rushes to her drawer and puts on her tiara.

Stephen and Sheldon smile too.

Amy: "The brain" is a princess.

Sheldon: Beautiful and smart. Your mama is the most special person I know.

Amy: And you would not have met her without Leonard. He knew from the moment he saw Penny, that they were meant to be together. I had the same feeling when we first met. Even I had doubts in the beginning. I went to our date only because my mother wanted me to go.

Sheldon: And I did because of Howard and Raj, and their sock. Ugh. It still shivers me thinking about it.

Amy lays next to Stephen.

Amy: Sometimes the most important person comes into your life, when you least expect it. Just like out of nowhere, creating this feeling inside of you. I never really thought I could get to a point in my life feeling no longer lonely. Here I am. Having all I ever wanted.

Sheldon: I never wanted having kids either. They cannot speak full sentences, they don't follow orders, they pee out of their bathroom schedule. They do no even have a bathroom schedule. How can anyone live in such chaos?

Amy sarcastically: That will always remain a mystery, even to "the brain".

Sheldon: Most people don't follow a pattern, they don't make any sense. Schedules let me focus on the really important issues. However, looking at you makes me see a whole new universe. Made of approximately 7 x 1027 atoms, which is a seven followed by 27 zeros. All of them created by the Big Bang, constantly rearranging. I never thought I could love biology in any way, but here I am.

Amy: As the particles that give us a form, we are also changing. We are growing and evolving. We will watch you grow up and become a wonderful man.

Sheldon: We used to be in darkness, all alone in this vast universe. Then all of a sudden, like a crash, whoosh, it expanded. The sun started to shine. You came out of the darkness, brightening up our lives. You are our sun, my son.

Amy: You need to keep shining, baby. Enlightening many more lives. Everyone you meet will feel your presence. Maybe not all of them can see your light or feel your warmth, but those who do, are all who matter.

Sheldon: Only focus on the smart ones anyway.

Amy: Sheldon!

Sheldon: What? They must be stupid when they cannot see how special and precious our son is.

Amy: You are right.

Amy turns to Stephen.

Amy: Not all days will be like this. Some people are rude, try to bring darkness over you, but don't let them. You should never feel lonely. Go out there, dare to be yourself, and create many sparks. Don't let anyone try to darken your light.

Sheldon: You have a super power, remember?

Sheldon touches Stephen's nose who looks at him and smiles.

Amy: The sun shines, even the whole universe is cold and dark. Its light makes life possible.

Sheldon: It found its spot and stays there. It's constancy.

Amy: And so will you two stay in my lives, my sunshine princes. You are the stars in my galaxy. Every time I feel little, sad and unimportant, I look at you and find back my smile. If the atoms forming you were missing, there would be an imbalance in this world. So, you are important, you matter. Do never believe anything else. You are a miracle, a wonderful miracle.


	6. Stephen-celebrates-Christmas

Int. Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

Sheldon: Are we really doing this?

Amy: Come our, Sheldon. We are doing this. A child is born and everyone followed the star.

Sheldon opens the door to the bedroom, and walks into the living room.

Sheldon: Why do I have to be Joseph?

Amy: Because I am Mary and Stephen is cute baby Jesus.

Bernadette, dressed as a shepherd, walks into the apartment followed by Halley and Michael dressed as her sheep. Bernadette walks to Amy who holds Stephen in her arms.

Bernadette: He is so adorable.

She kisses Stephen's cheek.

Howard, Leonard and Raj enter the apartment dressed as the three wise men. Then Stuart walks in, without a costume.

Stuart: I am so glad you invited me. As a photographer I am not on the picture but I can tell I was there when it all happened.

Penny runs into the apartment from the hallway, carrying her daughter Taylor, making her look like she was flying. Taylor was dressed as an angel and Penny as the shining star.

Penny: Look who is here. My beautiful little, angel, who guided us all here.

Leonard smiles. Howard moves closer to Leonard, as he only wanted him to hear it.

Howard: She doesn't talk about you. Now that our wives have kids, we are not the cute ones anymore.

Penny: The angel leads the way, and the shining star is following, as we heard someone special was born into our world.

Stuart takes some pictures.

Stuart: It feels like I am watching a Christmas play without looking at a screen.

Penny: And in which I am the star. How could I give up on that? It is so much fun, isn't it?

She looks at Taylor, who giggles, and gives her a kiss.

Sheldon walks to Amy.

Sheldon: Why cannot we dress as Supergirl and the Flash?

Amy: And who would Stephen be?

Sheldon: He is gonna be Baby Yoda.

Amy: How does that all fit?

Sheldon: Have you seen him? He is almost as cute as Stephen. You are super, girl and I am super fast at getting everything.

Amy: Yeah, and that is why we don't celebrate Christmas but go to Comic Con instead now.

Sheldon excited: Really? Oh yes. I will change.

Amy: Oh great. You are this fast that you already changed back into Joseph. Let's finally do the picture.

Sheldon looks confused.

Amy: We are doing this for your mother, remember? She did so much for you, she will be happy when she gets this picture on her Christmas card this year.

Sheldon: But I only love great things, and this is...

Amy: ...like dress up, and you love it.

Sheldon takes Stephen.

Sheldon: You do bring joy to this world.

He kisses Stephen who giggles.

Penny walks to them.

Penny: Stephen is a cute name. Maybe it's better knowing he gender before instead of picking a unisex name. But deep down I hoped for a little girl.

She looks at her daughter and both smile.

Penny: I mean, I just loved my lover...

Leonard: Aww, how sweet of you. I love my wife.

Penny looks confused at Leonard.

Penny: What? Oh sweetie. Anyway, I just loved my Lover album. I'm so glad I got a Swift and no Lautner. She will sing like an angel one day.

Penny and Taylor giggle again.

Sheldon to Amy: Who is she talking about?

Amy: Read Glamour.

Sheldon: How can I do that?

Amy: It's a magazine and a website about celebrities. Maybe we should invite Jessica over.

Sheldon: And who is that?

Amy: She was the nice reporter interviewing us in front of the building before we got our Nobel price. I thought you get everything so fast.

Sheldon: Why do I want to know her?

Amy: She knows things that you never will.

Sheldon looks confused. Raj walks over to Howard.

Raj: I am so excited about being a wise man, but you will be even more excited when you see what I wear underneath.

Howard: What? Oh please. Do you talk to everyone like that?

Raj: It's a cinnamon star sweater.

He showed his sweater with the head of his dog in the middle of a star.

Raj: There are even lights I can turn on.

He smiles all over his face when demonstrating the lights in the sweater, making the star sparkle.

Howard: Do never again complain that you will never get a girlfriend.

Stuart: It's so sad to see you. Maybe you should have a look at my girlfriend.

He shows him a photo of Denise on his phone.

Stuart: I just wish she were here instead of celebrating with her parents.

Amy turns to her friends, and speaks a bit louder.

Amy: Let's gather around the manger, and recreate the Christmas story.

Penny walks to Sheldon before they get into their spots in the manger they built in the apartment. Both are still carrying their kids.

Penny: Now you are finally human.

Sheldon looks confused.

Sheldon: I have always been one.

Penny: You only looked like one. Now you love and care.

Leonard walks between them, putting his right arm around Sheldon and left arm around Penny.

Leonard: It wasn't so bad she moved in next door a couple years ago, was it? You love her too.

Penny: Of course, look at me. Everyone loves me.

Sheldon: You were stupid enough to fall in love with Leonard.

Penny: Are you jealous?

Sheldon: No, I got the better wife. I am the genius with the Nobel price, remember?

Leonard rolls his eyes.

Penny: Let's ignore him. We are all happy now. Let's enjoy the present.

Amy: Stop talking, get together and let's do the photo.

They all pose, do the nativity scene and Stuart takes the picture until his phone rings. Stuart smiles.

Stuart: It's Denise. Hello, sweetie. Merry Christmas.

He turns around, so that Denise can see everyone in the video call.

Everyone: Merry Christmas.


	7. Stephen-makes-touchdown

Sheldon, Amy and Stephen are in a park. While Amy pushes the stroller in which Stephen sits, Sheldon holds his backpack tightly with his fingers.

Sheldon: Okay, now that we got some fresh air, we can go back to our apartment.

Amy: Not yet, Sheldon. Stephen needs to sleep and we need to walk more. We sit the whole day in our apartment when we are not working.

Sheldon: Which is perfectly germ free. That's the best for our son. And here are so many strangers. I mean look at them. Why do the kids always have to play football?

Amy: Today is the Super Bowl.

Sheldon: Again?

Amy: It's once a year and we agreed to go to Penny to watch the game later, remember? I need Stephen to sleep now so we can watch.

Sheldon: Do you really wanna watch the game? There are so many better things we could do while he is asleep.

Amy: As tempting as that is, even though you probably think of something else than I do, I want to spend some time with Penny and she loves the game. You can watch the kids with Leonard.

Sheldon sighs: Football just doesn't make any sense. It's just men running around and bumping into each other. It's as stupid as bumper cars.

Amy: I thought your father was a coach.

Sheldon: He loved football more than anything. It has always puzzled me. Why couldn't he be normal and get excited over physics?

Amy: It's a strategic game. Penny explained it to me. It's really not that bad. You should give it a try. She even told me that Leonard likes it now as well. It's really just how you look at it. You don't like it, because you don't get it. And even you don't admit it, you know there are things you don't understand. But you can learn, you love learning. I taught you how fun biology can be.

Sheldon: Fine. But as soon as Stephen sleeps, we will go back to our apartment and do something fun.

Amy smiles but then abruptly stops, when she looks at the empty stroller.

Amy: Where is Stephen? Sheldon. Why didn't you watch our son? Where is he? What if he is in danger? He is just a toddler. So innocent. We need to find him.

Sheldon: Stop it. You are making me nervous. He is a smart kid. I am sure he went to the next library. I should have told him sooner that I always carry a physics book with me in my emergency backpack. Next to some hand sanitizer, an alarm system with a super loud siren and a megaphone in case someone tries to kidnap me, my Mr Spock figure to calm me down, ...

Amy interrupts him: He is on the field. Go and get him.

Sheldon stutters: Why me?

Amy: You are the man. Football is too dangerous for my little, fragile boy. He could get hurt. Do something.

Sheldon: I... erm...

Amy grabs for his physics book.

Amy: Go and catch it.

Amy tries to throw the book, but Sheldon grabs it before she releases it.

Amy: Now they stopped playing.

One of the players kneed down before Stephen.

Player: Hey little guy. Do you love football?

Stephen giggles and touches the football in the player's hand.

Player: Do you wanna catch it?

Stephen smiles.

Player: Show me if you can make a touchdown.

The man pretends to throw the ball, hands it right to Stephen. He holds it tightly and starts running away with it. The player grabs Stephen, and carries him right into the end zone.

Player: Touchdown. You did it man. High five.

Stephen smiles and touches his hand. Amy walks over to him, while Sheldon remains next to the stroller, holding his physics book tightly to his body.

Player: Is this your son, ma'am?

Amy knees down to Stephen.

Amy: Yes. Are you okay, honey? Don't just run away like that. You scared Mommy.

Stephen still smiles, showing her the ball.

Player: I think your son is a smart kid. He just knows what's good and makes the most fun. He can keep the ball. The first touchdown is special for everyone. Am I right, lil pal?

Amy takes Stephen, carries him on her arms.

Amy: Thank you.

They both leave the field, and walk over to Sheldon.

Amy: You would only save us in a video game, wouldn't you? You love superheroes but are too scared to rescue your own family.

She puts Stephen back into the stroller.

Sheldon: In my defense, I am too smart for this. I won't risk my life...

Amy looks mad at him.

Sheldon: Of course I, erm, would save you. If you were in actual danger, but Stephen was fine all the time. I knew it.

Amy: Let's go back to the apartment. Hopefully Stephen will sleep on the way home.

Back at the apartment, Amy decides to go straightly to Penny and Leonard, without saying a word to Sheldon.

Sheldon: I thought we wanted to have fun before we watch the boring game. Why don't you say anything? Is this still because I didn't run onto the field? Do I look like a football player to you? Next time when we will go to the park I will wear my hulk costume. Then maybe I will have a chance against these muscle machines.

Penny: Amy, Stephen, you are already here. And you brought Sheldon, already.

She walks over to Amy and whispers in her ear.

Penny: You could have let him stay at your place.

Amy: Oh Sheldon, you can go. I don't mind.

Sheldon, excitingly: Yes. That's wonderful.

He leaves the apartment, while Leonard enters from the bathroom, Taylor running in front of him.

Leonard: Taylor, slowly.

Taylor walks to Stephen and wants to take his football. Stephen doesn't let go, but when she gets it, he runs after her.

Penny: That's the spirit, kids. Are you ready for the game? I prepared some snacks. TV is on. The game can start. I am so excited who is gonna win.

She sits on the couch, Amy and Leonard next to her.

Amy: I am so excited as well. I really need some distraction after what happened in the park. Stephen was on the football field, and Sheldon just thought about his physics book.

Penny: Stephen played football?

She turns excitedly to Leonard.

Penny: I need a boy. So, you know what you have to do after the game.

Leonard smiles: Then there will certainly be a very happy boy in the room.

Penny turns back to Amy.

Amy: He was just running onto the field, while Sheldon distracted me. I don't even remember what we talked about, except for his emergency park backpack. It's ridiculous. He is a grown man, and all he wants is to be in his apartment. I mean there are things I love doing there, and never wanted to do in a park, but... He should protect us, or least have been worried about Stephen.

Penny: I am sure he was. He just doesn't wanna show his weak spots. Even though he does, when he wants to hide them. Sheldon is complicated. You knew that. You are the powerhouse here. You saved your child. Women are stronger anyway. We release our power only when we have to, but boy, nobody can stop us then.

Amy: Yeah, you are right. Let's watch the game and have a great evening.

Sheldon knocks three times: Amy, Penny, Leonard, Stephen, Taylor.

Sheldon knocks three times: Amy, Penny, Leonard, Stephen, Taylor.

Sheldon knocks three times: Amy, Penny, Leonard, Stephen, Taylor.

Penny rolls her eyes: When will the day finally arrive when he stops being weird?

Leonard: You have a vast phantasy still believing into that.

Amy: Come in.

Sheldon enters the room. Stephen stops right before him and throws the football to him. Sheldon catches it.

Sheldon: Hey. That's not nice. Penny, what did you do to my son?

Penny laughs: I think you are right. He certainly is a smart kid.

Sheldon: It's rare that you say something smart, and I already had enough trouble with my wife, so I just let that go. Amy, I am sorry I wasn't running after Stephen. I was too scared of getting hurt, that I wasn't thinking of him getting hurt.

Stephen runs to him, takes the ball in his left hand, takes Sheldon's hand with his right one and guides him to the sofa.

Sheldon: I can't sit there, Stephen. That's not my spot.

Leonard moans, gets up and let's Sheldon sit in his spot with Stephen in his lap. Leonard sits on the chair with Taylor.

Amy: When Stephen can forgive you, I can do it, too. You are learning, and being a father is not easy. I am glad you came back.

Sheldon smiles: And I am here to save you now. We can tune to Disney and watch the Mandalorian. So we can watch something that is actually good.

Leonard excitedly: Oh yes, I still haven't seen it.

Stephen puts his head on his football and looks with teary eyes at his father. Sheldon looks at him, twitching some of his face muscles.

Penny: Look at your son. Do you really want to make him cry?

Sheldon stutters: But... erm... he will love... Baby Yoda. He is only almost as cute as you.

Taylor: Hey, I am the cutest here.

Leonard: Yes, you are, my baby girl.

He hugs and kisses her on her forehead. Taylor smiles.

Penny: Let's watch the game. Just think of it as a math game. Who is the most likely to catch the ball? What is the best next move? What is better in a certain situation: throwing the ball, or running? Which team has, according to the player's abilities, the highest chances to win? And tell me as soon as possible, so I can change and win my bets.

Amy: You are not using my husband.

Penny: I am just trying to make this fun for everyone. Oh, the anthem. It's super bowl time.

Stephen smiles: Yay. Dood doll.


	8. Stephen-learns-about-Valentines-Day

Amy is anxious when Sheldon enters the apartment.

Sheldon: Amy, what is wrong? No matter what it is, your super hero is here to save your day.

He makes the Superman pose.

Amy sighs and sits on the couch, Sheldon sits next to her.

Sheldon: Don't worry. There is no problem that I cannot fix.

Amy, sarcastic: The pipes are leaking.

Sheldon makes his insecure facial expressions, twitching his one eye.

Sheldon: You better call Leonard for that. He needs to feel needed sometimes, so I will give him the honor. And his middle name is leaky for a reason.

Amy: Forget about that, Sheldon. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day.

Sheldon tries to secretly look on his phone.

Amy: Why do these annual holidays always come to every man so surprisingly?

Sheldon: It's just another day in the calendar when especially flower and jewelry sellers want to take way too much money by fooling women to think that they need this.

Amy gives him a mad look.

Sheldon, a bit nervous: Which we love to buy them because all we want is them to be happy, and we can only be happy they are happy.

Amy smiles.

Sheldon: Come on, Amy. You are a jewel of a person, who blossoms more beautiful than all flowers together.

Amy blushes and smiles all over her face.

Amy: Yes, we need Penny.

Sheldon, once again confused: What has she to do with everything?

Amy: She canceled.

Sheldon, still confused: Did you want to spend Valentine's Day with her?

Amy: I thought you are a genius.

She gets up, walks to the kitchen.

Sheldon: That is the first sentence you said today that makes sense.

Amy: We need a babysitter, Sheldon, and she was supposed to take care of Stephen. Now she called that Leonard will take her to a romantic restaurant, and her Dad will look after Taylor. And Howard and Bernadette - well, I don't want them to babysit.

Sheldon: Will they go to the restaurant at the train station?

Amy: Why would they go there?

Sheldon: Isn't tomorrow all about love? What cannot be loved about trains?

Amy: I have something planned, and I miss the time when it's just the two of us.

Sheldon shocked: You don't love Stephen anymore?

Amy: I do, but there are moments that we should have as a couple. I was planning on wearing my tiara tomorrow, just that, Sheldon, and my princess panties.

Sheldon blushes: But Stephen saw you naked, probably more often than I have. And coitus is natural. He would be sleeping all the time anyway. He is a baby.

Sheldon takes his phone out again and types something.

Sheldon: I have an idea.

Amy: What are you doing?

Sheldon: Shopping.

Amy: You are buying my present right now? You can't be serious.

Sheldon: Oh no worry, they will deliver it tomorrow.

He smiles.

The next day Sheldon gets the package and runs into the bedroom, taking Stephen with him, while Amy was cleaning the breakfast table.

Sheldon: So, you will stay there, just like that and we will surprise Mommy, okay?

Stephen smiles: Doo-doo.

Sheldon: Yes, right? We should go to the trains today. You are such a smart boy.

Stephen smiles.

Sheldon leaves him on the bed, and goes to the kitchen to get Amy.

Sheldon: Come, your Valentine's present is ready.

Amy: What did you do?

Amy walks into the bedroom and sees Stephen crawling into her drawer. She picks him up, carries him, and put her princess panties from his head.

Amy: Mommy's underwear are no toys.

Sheldon grabs the panties and puts it into his pants pocket.

Sheldon: You can give me your present later. First mine. Look what he is wearing.

Amy looks at Stephen and smiles.

Sheldon: He is Cupid. And I placed him into a heart of rose petals on our bed.

Amy: That is so sweet. Thank you.

She kisses him.

Sheldon: Now, lets go to the trains.

Stephen excited: Doo-doo.

Amy rolling her eyes: Fine, because you two love it so much.

Sheldon: Don't you remember our first kiss? We will do that again, just with Stephen being there as well this time, and afterwards, when he is asleep...

He pulls a little part of her panties out of his pants pocket and winks.


	9. Stephen-goes-to-the-beach

Amy, Sheldon and Stephen are going to the beach. After getting there, by train, Stephen gets excited, claps into his hands. Amy carries him, so he would not run across the street.

Amy: Guys, I need to go to the restroom. Why don't you just sit here and wait for me? I will be quick. She lets Stephen sit on the little wall that separates the street from the beach. Sheldon sits next to him.

Amy: Here, I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for you. Eat that. I will be back in a few minutes. Are you alright, honey? Daddy will be here.

Sheldon smiles: Of course I will. If Mommy wants to miss out some of our guys' fun, it's her bad, right?

He winks, and Stephen smiles.

Amy: Keep an eye on him, Sheldon. Or Stephen, keep an eye on Dad.

Stephen giggles and bites into his sandwich. While Amy walks to the restrooms, Sheldon's phone chimes, he takes it out of his pocket and reads.

Sheldon: Kripke. Oh you….He is typing angrily, while a pigeon lands next to Stephen.

Stephen looks shocked at it. A gull looks at him, comes closer. He tries to move closer to his father, holds his sandwich into his dad's direction. Another gull lands on Stephen's other side, between him and Sheldon. It coos, and tries to take a bite while a third gull tries to land on Stephen's head. Stephen starts crying and runs towards the water. The birds fly away, and Sheldon finally looks up from his screen.

Sheldon panics : Birds!!!

He runs into the bathroom direction, when Amy comes back.

Amy: Sheldon, where are you going?

She goes to Stephen, who sits crying in the sand.

Amy: Honey, are you alright? What happened?

Stephen sniffs: No birds. Bad birds.

Amy: Did they want your food?

Stephen nods. Amy lifts him up, carries him to the bathroom.

Amy: We will throw that away if they touched it. Normally, you should not do that, because birds should find their own food in nature and not be dependent on people and their waste, and we produce too much waste anyway, but now we will make an exception.

Amy takes the sandwich and puts it into the trash can.

Amy: I have another one for you, okay? Don't be afraid of birds. Not all of them are like that. Most of them are very beautiful. I will take you to the zoo one day, where you can meet the nice ones. Not everyone of one species are alike. Try to calm down. Breathe slowly. Do you feel better?

Stephen nods.

Amy: Now lets try to find your dad.

Stephen squeaks: Hide and seek.

Amy: Yeah, let's see if we find him.

She puts Stephen down to his feet. He runs to the men's room where Sheldon stands in the middle, looking anxiously around, having his arms close to his body.

Stephen: Found you.

Sheldon picks him up and carries him outside to Amy.

Sheldon: I have no idea how anyone can use these. Germs are omnipresent, and it smells like…

He wrinkles his nose.

Sheldon: This place is so filthy. Just like these birds.

Amy: Why did you run away and leave our son alone? I told you to watch him. What if anything had happened? Why did you even let these pigeons get so close to him?

Sheldon: Kripke wrote me. I had to reply. It was just a second. He is a …

Amy: Not in front of Stephie. I don't want to know what Kripke wrote. You have to be there for your son. You could have checked your phone later.

Sheldon: But it rang.

Amy: You are a father now, Sheldon. You are responsible. I love your quirks, but sometimes I wonder how you can be so smart and still often don't realize what is most important. Now, give me Stephie. Come here, baby.

Sheldon gives Stephen to Amy.

Amy: What do you think we will go home now and watch Sesame Street?

Stephen: Yay.

Amy: They have Big Bird, which is a nice one.

Stephen: Yay.

Amy: And no chicken like your father.

Sheldon: Hey. I am no chicken. Birds are...

Amy: They make you turn into the Flash? Like running faster than you ever thought you could?

Sheldon: Exactly. I am a superhero.

Amy to Stephen: If he was a superhero, he'd be Super Chicken.

Stephen giggles.

Sheldon: If I have to be a bird, I'd be BirdMan.

Amy: You won't win this, Sheldon.

Sheldon: I think I did win, as always. We are going back home, where there are no birds, except the ones we watch on TV.

Stephen: Big bird.

Sheldon: Yes. Big bird.

Stephen laughs: Daddy is Big Bird Chicken.

Amy smiles, Sheldon sighs.

Sheldon: This was definitely the last time you convinced me doing something filthy.

Amy: You might be smart, but I have studied your brain, my love. I know how to trick you. It's my female super power.

Amy smiles, Sheldon looks irritated.

Stephen: My parents are superheroes. Big Bird Chicken and Brain Power.

Sheldon wants to say something, but Amy puts her index finger on his mouth.

Amy: Let's have Stephen the last word. He is a smart boy. Maybe we should make another one...


	10. Stephen-gets-saved-by-a-superhero

Amy and Penny take their kids to the playground.

Amy: Isn't this amazing? If I could go back to my little self and tell her that I will be a Mommy who goes with her kid and her bestie and her kid to the playground, she could not stop crying of happiness.

Penny: Yeah. It's pretty amazing. I never thought I would ever have kids, and now I love this little cutie pie.

She kisses Taylor and hugs her. Taylor giggles.

Penny: Okay kids. Time for you to play.

Taylor and Stephen run to the sandbox and start playing. Amy and Penny sit on a bench. Penny pulls a water bottle out of her purse.

Amy: Oh you brought something to drink. I knew I forgot something. There is so much to pack with kids.

Penny: Yes, so much to think of. Do you want a sip?

Amy drinks a bit and spits it out.

Amy: That burns.

Penny: Some call it liquor, I call it happy juice. It's just a bit, I don't get drunk.

Amy: You should not be drinking this in the middle of the day.

Penny: I won't drink the whole bottle, Amy, relax. And I won't give it to Taylor.

Meanwhile a boy pours a bucket full of sand over Stephen and starts laughing. Stephen tries to shake it off, but the boy pours another bucket of sand over him.

Boy: Haha, don't you want to hide under the sand? Nothing will protect you better from the sun.

Stephen: Don't wanna hide.

Boy: Then it's like taking shower. See, it is fun.

He pours another bucket full of sand over Stephen.

Stephen: It's no fun. Stop it.

Boy: Oh, you tell me what I should do? You are a little rat, playing on my ground. I have been here playing for years, and you just come here and think you can have my sand? Here you have my sand, over your head.

Taylor: Hey jerk, stop it.

Taylor came over from the monkey bars.

Boy: Who are you? His body guard? Look how small he makes himself like a baby.

Taylor: He is just one years old. Go away from him.

Boy: Or what? Do you think you can scare me? You are a girl.

Taylor: One good reason to be scared. Do never underestimate a girl. We have superpowers you cannot even imagine.

Boy: Like what? Are you going to throw your doll at me?

Taylor: I am Rainbow Unicorn. I only throw glitter at your face.

She pulls something out of her left pocket and holds it in her fist.

Taylor: It's just choice if you want to shine for once.

The boy hits her fist, so her glitter stick falls on the ground.

Taylor: Hey. How rude.

The boys laughs: You are stupid.

Taylor forms a fist with her right hand: Do you wanna get beaten up?

Boy: You would never dare to do that. And even if, it would feel like a gentle touch.

Taylor: Do you really want to risk it? I bet you are too weak to ask your mother for two dollars.

Boy: Of course I can. My mommy gives me everything.

He runs to his mother, and comes back with two dollar bills.

Boy: See.

Taylor takes it: Thank you. Now Stephen, let's go. Do you want some ice cream?

Stephen nods, she helps him up.

Boy: Hey, give me my money back.

Taylor: For once you did the right thing. Just be nice next time, and people will be nice to you as well. Or you really get to know me.

She smiles, shows him her fist again, and he runs to his mommy. She looks at Stephen.

Taylor: He won't bother you again. Stop crying. We have two dollars now. Let's get some ice cream.

Stephen sniffs: Thank you. Now I feel safe whenever I am outside with you. You are my new favorite super hero.

Taylor smiles: Yes, Rainbow Unicorn is always here to save you. With my glitter and the rainbow poop from my rainbow unicorn with which I can travel through time. Dad says it's like a Tardis, but when I asked him what that was, he said a phone booth, so I still have no idea. But what can be better than a rainbow pooping unicorn, right?

Stephen smiles. Taylor takes a rainbow poop out of her right pocket.

Stephen: You know, I wish I had a little brother. My Mom says she is working on it, whatever that means. My parents often don't make sense. But I heard her saying that people can get almost anything on Amazon these days, so maybe she is just waiting for a good deal.

Stephen nods: Yes. One day you will get a brother.

Taylor: Until then, you can be my brother.

Stephen: Yay! My sister is a super hero!

Taylor: I am Rainbow unicorn. My unicorn poop covers all evil into the colors of the rainbow and the glitter will make them sparkle.

She giggles and takes Stephen's hand. He hesitates to take it.

Stephen: You touched the poop with your hand, and didn't wash it.

Taylor: It's magical rainbow poop. There are no germs on it, I promise. I clean it every day to make it shiny and sparkly. See.

She shows him the poop and put it back into her pocket. Stephen walks around her, and takes her left hand.

Stephen: That side feels better anyway. The angles I was looking at you were not right. This is my spot when we walk together. I take your glitter hand.

Taylor smiles: So you can shine, too.


	11. Stephen-goes-to-the-zoo

Amy, Sheldon and Stephen go the LA zoo.

Amy: Are you excited? Now you will see not only nice birds, but also other kinds of animals. What do you want to see the most?

Stephen: Cats.

Amy: Well, there are lions and tigers.

Stephen: Yay.

Stephen runs through the entrance. He stops in front of the flamingos.

Sheldon: Go ahead, Amy. Animals are not worth exercising.

Amy: He is your son, Sheldon. He is excited. It is his first time at the zoo. I bet you were excited as well.

Sheldon: Touching filthy animals? That was definitely nothing, that I considered 'fun'.

Amy: Come on. Just imagine this was Comic Con, and you could meet Luke Skywalker.

Sheldon: He married us, do you remember?

Amy: So, you don't want to see him again?

Sheldon: I do.

Amy: This is Stephen's Luke Skywalker. Come on.

Amy runs to Stephen, Sheldon follows slowly.

Amy: They have a beautiful color, haven't they?

Stephen: Yes, I love pink.

Amy: And they are also birds.

Stephen smiles: Really? Then they are my favorite.

Sheldon catches up, when Stephen runs to the next animal.

Amy: Let's go. I think he already is no longer afraid of birds. Isn't that a success?

Sheldon: Birds are…

Amy: Sheldon. How can you not like the species that helped Darwin to realize that mutation can lead to improve life by adaptation to environmental circumstances? Evolution is a beautiful thing, not only for biologists. Maybe we should go to the Galapagos Islands.

Sheldon: They can walk, they can fly, and they can swim.

Amy: They are smarter than you that is why you don't like them.

Sheldon: No animal is smarter than I am.

Stephen: Mama, mama, look.

Stephen looks at Meerkats.

Sheldon: Oh, I love those. One is always standing in his spot.

Stephen: Why is he doing that?

Amy: He is observing, so he can warn the others in case a predator comes closer.

Stephen: Is he like security?

Amy: Yes, he is.

Stephen: Can I have one, please?

Amy: I am not sure if that is an appropriate domestic animal. I thought you love cats?

Stephen: I do. Taylor showed me the musical, but they cannot protect me from mean boys and girls.

Amy: Have you been bullied? Who hurt you, honey?

Amy goes down to her knees and hugs Stephen. Stephen releases himself from the hug.

Stephen: I am fine, as long as you or Taylor are around.

Amy: We will always be here and protect you, honey. You can always talk to me, ok?

Stephen smiles: I know. Now show me the other cats.

Amy: Well, there are no cats. Just their name sounds like it. Its origin is Dutch and means guenon. Meerkats are mammals. So, it is a misidentification.

Stephen: Really? They are trickster. Now, I want to see real cats.

Amy: Okay, let's go to the lions.

Sheldon moans.

Sheldon: Why don't we play a video game: a day at the zoo.

Amy: Fresh air is good for you. Think of this as a 3D game.

Sheldon: Oh.

Amy: You are still at home. This is just so realistic. I mean look at the graphics. Isn't this amazing? Let's go, boys.

Sheldon gushes.

Stephen: Yay. Cats.

They walk to the lions and tigers. Even Sheldon is excited now.

Amy: Aren't they impressive?

Stephen: Yes. I like their beards.

Amy: It is their mane.

Stephen: They are fluffy and strong. I love them. Can I get a lion?

Amy: That is definitely an inappropriate animal to keep at home. He is wild, and can be dangerous. He might attack you and he needs lots of space.

Stephen: Why would he attack me? Is he rude?

Amy: No, he is just a wild animal. He hunts.

Sheldon: Cats eat birds, so maybe they are the only animal I can tolerate. Or we get something in a cage. Or a fish. They are clean.

Amy: Why don't we go to the birds next? See canary birds in the aviary. What do you think?

Stephen: Yay.

Stephen smiles and starts running.

Sheldon: How does he know where to go?

Amy: How do you know where every booth at Comic Con is?

Sheldon: I checked the plan in advance, and prepare myself. My eidetic memory helps me.

Amy: Do you remember Darwin? Let's go to the birds.

In the aviary, birds fly over Amy, Sheldon and Stephen's heads. Sheldon holds Amy with both his arms and walks very close to her.

Stephen: Their colors are beautiful.

He runs around.

Amy: Sheldon, as much as you love that you love being so close to me, but we need to catch up with Stephen or he will get lost.

Sheldon: He is a smart kid.

Amy: And you are no smart man?

Sheldon lets go of her, just holds her hand.

Amy: I am smart. I am not afraid of birds.

A bird flies directly over him and he squeaks. Amy laughs.

They leave the aviary and Stephen gets a Churro to eat.

Amy: This was a great day. We should do that again.

Stephen: Yay.

Sheldon: You tricked me into this. This is not like Comic Con. I am not at home playing a 3D video game. Even Darwin made an extraordinary discovery, I will never like birds, and not because I am inferior. I am smart. You trick me. I don't like that.

Amy: Oh, come on. You had fun, hadn't you?

Sheldon: That is not the point, Amy. You make fun of me. You do not respect that I don't like the zoo. There is nothing wrong with that. I like things, nobody else does. It has always been that way.

Amy: Sometimes it is great to get out of your comfort zone. Do new things. I loved finally having friends. I thought I would be alone, and now I have the best two men I can imagine. I love you. I just want you to be happy. I do things because you like them. I don't like Comic Con, but promised to join you this year, because I love to see your smile.

Sheldon: You make it hard being mad at you.

Amy: Then don't be.

Amy smiles and they kiss. Amy looks around, gets worried when she doesn't see Stephen.

Amy: Where is Stephie? Stephie. Stephie. This is all your fault. If I will lose my baby… You cannot distract me like that.

Sheldon: I am sure we will find him soon. He cannot be far. Where would I go?

They go to the nearby souvenir shop and find him holding a koala bear and a monkey plushie. Amy runs to him and hugs him.

Amy: There you are. You scared me. Why did you run away?

Stephen: You said I cannot get a real animal, so I thought maybe one of these. And they don't fight. Koala and monkey love each other.

Amy: I am sorry, honey. Your Dad and I were not fighting. Your Dad just misinterpreted my actions.

Stephen: Like the meerkat being a mammal instead of a cat?

Amy: Similar to that.

Stephen: But you will keep looking out for me?

Amy: Of course. I am here, and I always will be. You are the center of my universe.

Sheldon: Hey. What about me? Without me, your center would not exist.

Amy: See, your father is jealous. Give him some love.

Stephen runs to Sheldon and hugs him.

Stephen: I love you, Daddy. I am sorry I touch you without wearing gloves.

Sheldon lifts him up and carries him on his arm.

Sheldon smiles: That is all right. You are one of a very few people who can touch me anytime, because you do, even when you don't put your arms around me.


	12. Stephen-meets-his-meemaw

_If you read this in 2020, I hope this story, which plays in 2022, will give you some hope for a brighter future. I know this Easter will be different, so it's even more important to get some positive thoughts right now. May this new Daddy Sheldon chapter will cheer you up a little._

_Oh and if you know the name of Amy's mother, please let me know. I don't remember and couldn't find it anywhere, so I went with Mrs. Fowler. _

**Stay safe and at home as much as you can. Happy Easter.**

———————————————————————————————

Sheldon sits on the couch, checks his phone.

Sheldon: Amy, hurry up. They will be here any minute. Leonard just texted me, they are taking their luggage out of the trunk.

Amy speaks a bit louder than usual because she is in the bedroom.

Amy: We are almost done. This is the cutest thing you have ever seen.

Stephen runs of the bedroom, dressed as a white bunny, carrying a basked with colored eggs. He giggles when the hops around Sheldon and the couch. Amy walks to the couch, smiling all over her face.

Amy: This is going to be the best Easter ever.

Sheldon turns around: Since when can you look into the future? The word "ever" includes all times, which means past, present and future. If that is already the best Easter, then I will be able to skip future Easter celebrations. I don't like it anyway.

Amy: Sheldon. It's a saying. Look at your son. Isn't he cute?

Sheldon: Why can he wear a costume and I don't? Imagine me dressed as Spock. That would be such a delight.

Amy: What has Spock to do with Easter?

Sheldon: What has a bunny to do with Easter? Mother used to say it's all about Jesus dying for us, and came back to save us. What is so special about this man? It's just a story.

Amy: Star Trek is just a story.

Sheldon shocked: How dare you, comparing a science fiction treasure to a man who pretends to walk on water. Everyone knows that the Red Sea is just shallow, so one has to walk a while until he can swim. It might just look like someone walks on the sea, when he simply walks on the sand covered slightly by water.

Amy: Have you seen his abs, Sheldon? The only thing I honestly like about church. I mean, when he is everywhere, why not praying at home? Oh I have an idea. Maybe you can wear just a loincloth later. That would be an Easter costume I would approve.

Sheldon looks confused: I'll better go with my Mr Spock uniform.

Amy: Sheldon. I am not that religious either, but it's for your Mom. She hasn't seen Stephen in person yet. She is really excited. How many things did she do for you that she didn't really want to do?

Sheldon: The difference is that I only like good and fun things.

Amy: Let's just say Jesus is your Mom's superhero. Let's just have a great Easter Sunday together.

Stephen stops hopping in front of Sheldon.

Stephen: Look Daddy.

He holds his egg basket right under Sheldon's face.

Amy: Take the egg with your name. There is a little surprise inside. Stephen and I worked on it together to make this day special for all of us.

Sheldon looks for his egg and opens it.

Sheldon: A little train. Oh, so sweet. Thank you.

He hugs Stephen.

Amy: Didn't you say that Leonard unloads the trunk? Don't you want to help him with the luggage?

Sheldon turns around to Amy: My mother is just here for a few days. She probably has just a small bag.

Amy: What about all your Easter presents?

Sheldon jumps up, his eyes filled with excitement.

Sheldon: Yes, you are right.

He runs to the door, and opens it.

Amy: Not to mention that Leonard picked up my parents from the airport as well.

Sheldon's mother stands already in the door, ready to knock.

Sheldon: There you are.

He hugs her.

Mary: Oh, what a nice welcome. I am so grateful the Lord has blessed you with a child, Shelly. Now, where is my little angel?

She walks by Sheldon, who looks at her puzzled.

Sheldon: I am right here, mother.

Mary: Oh my gosh. You are just the cutest.

Amy excitedly: Right? I dressed him.

Mary: Oh Amy, this is adorable.

She hugs her, then goes on her knees to say hello to Stephen.

Mary: Hello Stephen. I am your Grandma. You know me from our video chats, don't you? I am so glad to finally meet you in person.

Stephen giggles, and hugs her. Then he shows her his basket.

Stephen: Here, grandma.

Mary: Oh please call me meemaw, just as your father calls his grandma. It sounds less... well... old.

Amy: Oh you are not old, Mary. Take one of Stephen's eggs. He colored them and filled each with a little surprise. I wrote the names on the eggs.

Mary: Oh that is such a lovely idea. Thank you, Stephen.

She looks for her egg, smiling at Stephen. Sheldon still irritated about what just happened, stands still at the door. Leonard reaches the floor, exhausted, carrying six bags. Amy's parents follows him.

Sheldon turns around to look at Leonard: There you are. What did you say to my mother, that she is ignoring me?

Leonard sarcastically: Thanks so much for picking up my mother, Leonard. Thanks so much for helping with the bags.

Sheldon: Are you drunk?

Leonard grunts, walks into the living room and places the bags next to the door.

Amy: Thanks, Leonard.

Leonard: You are welcome, Amy. Happy Easter everyone.

Amy: If you want to, you, Penny and Taylor can join us.

Leonard: No thanks. I am glad I won't have to see my mother. She doesn't care about Easter, family, me. Well, we will video chat with Penny's parents later, and we will have the rest of the day for ourselves. Have a great family time. Bye.

Leonard smiles and leaves. Amy welcomes her parents.

Amy: Mom, Dad. I am so glad to see you again. Come in.

She hugs them. They hug her and walk in. Sheldon closes the door.

Mrs. Fowler: Yeah, yeah, I love how you make your husband talk less now. At least one thing you do great.

Amy sarcastically: Thank you, mother. Sheldon is quiet right now for another reason. I would never force him to hush. I am not like you.

Mary opens her egg: A cord with a paper cross. Oh I love it.

Stephen: I made it.

Mary hugs him.

Mary: Thank you, honey. You know, I already sent a present for you to your Mommy and she promised me to hide it in here for you. So, go and try to find it.

Stephen laughs: Yay.

He hops around Mary, and stops before Amy's parents.

Mrs. Fowler: Hello little man. Who dressed you as a bunny?

Amy's Dad silently looks over her shoulder, smiling at Stephen and giving him a thumbs up. Stephen smiles and continues hopping through the apartment, looking for his present.

Amy: He is the Easter bunny, mother. Isn't he cute?

Mrs. Fowler: I can barely see his face in this costume. I hope you won't send him to kindergarten like that. Kids will tease him.

Amy: Mom, he is not even two years old. Say something dad.

Larry shrugs his shoulders. Stephen shrieks of excitement, holding one of Sheldon's trains. He opens the entire box, and starts playing.

Sheldon: Finally one thing that makes sense right now.

He walks over to Stephen, sits next to him on the floor, unpacking his trains and tracks.

Mary: Oh no, honey. That is not the present I got for you. Keep on looking. It's wrapped in bunny paper.

Stephen looks at her, smiles, and continues hopping. Sheldon gets up and looks at his mother.

Sheldon: Where is my present? Aren't you happy to see me?

Mary: Honey, of course I am. I am sorry about before. I was just so overwhelmed to finally meet my grandchild. I wish you'd live closer.

Sheldon: You could have come sooner. Amy just didn't want to travel with him when he is so young. I told her, he can do it. Many parents travel with babies.

Mary: Oh I get that. I wouldn't go on a plane with a baby either. I don't like flying much.

She takes Sheldon to the kitchen counter, and talks to him quietly.

Mary: And you know why I couldn't come sooner, or your meemaw can come at all anymore. She will celebrate her 95th birthday this year, and it might be her last. I know it's hard for you to deal with that. I have to take care of her. Now Missy is with her, and I am even more worried, actually about both.

Sheldon: She doesn't love me anymore. Meemaw cannot... She would never leave me.

Mary: Shelly I know how much you love her. That is what I am trying to tell you on the phone every time. You constantly change the subject, but it won't change the fact that she is very old now. If you want to see her one last time, you have to come to Texas.

Sheldon: Meemaw has always been there for me. She is the best, the one who truly loves and understands me.

Mary: The lord will take her soon. I just feel it.

Sheldon: Oh screw feelings.

He sobs, runs into the bedroom and closes the door. Amy is confused.

Amy: What happened?

Mary: Let's give him a moment.

Stephen giggles when he unwraps his present. He sits down on the floor, and opens his new book.

Mary: It's your first bible. You can look at the drawings and your parents can read to you.

Stephen: I love books. Thank you, meemaw.

He runs to Mary and hugs her. She smiles.

Mary: You are welcome, baby.

Mrs. Fowler: Were we supposed to bring gifts? Larry, why didn't you say anything?

Larry shrugs his shoulders again.

Mrs. Fowler: Why can you never do anything right? Give little Stephen a present.

Larry sits on the couch, taps his chin with his pointer and starts thinking. Then he snaps his fingers, lifts his shirts with his left hand, so it looks as if he gets thicker.

Mrs. Fowler: Now you are gaining weight even without eating. Who am I married to?

She walks over to Stephen and gives him a ten dollar bill.

Mrs. Fowler: There you go, kid.

Stephen ignores her, continues looking at Larry, and giggle when he saw a candy bar falling out of Larry's shirt. Stephen runs towards him, pulls Larry's shirt up and sees a pile of candy.

Stephen: Candy! Yay!

He grabs as much as he can with both his arms, and put them all into his basket. He takes the two remaining eggs out and gives them to Amy's parents.

Amy: First of all, I am glad you are wearing a shirt underneath your pullover, dad. And second, Stephen, you cannot eat that all at once. Ok?

Stephen: Ok. I eat one now, then the next, then the next, and then the next.

Amy: No honey. With all this sugar in your system you won't be able to sleep when it's bedtime.

Stephen: Even better. I don't like bedtime.

Amy: But I do. I cannot stop thinking about your Daddy's costume.

Stephen: I want to see it too, Mama.

Amy: Oh no. Mama and Daddy need some... well... we love our bedtime.

Mary knees down to Stephen: Sweetie, when you eat all your candy right now, you won't have anything left for the next days. If you only eat one candy every day, all of this will last longer and you can enjoy them more.

Stephen: That makes sense.

Sheldon opens the door.

Mary: Maybe you want to share some with your Daddy. He is sad.

Stephen looks at him: Why? Did I do anything wrong?

Mary: No honey, you did fine. Maybe you are the one who can cheer him up.

Stephen smiles and hops over to his Daddy.

Stephen: Don't be sad. I will share my candy with you.

Sheldon knees down, and takes a chocolate from the basket.

Sheldon: Thank you. You know, I think we should go to Texas for meemaw's birthday. So you can finally meet her, too.

Stephen: Yay. Meemaw two.

Amy, to her parents and Mary: Sheldon often tells him stories of when he was a kid. I must say I wish I was part of Young Sheldon.

Mrs. Fowler: You had a great life. Have you told him stories of Young Amy?

Amy: Mentioning how you had always put me down? How alone I was?

Mrs. Fowler: I helped you find that man. We had an agreement for you to go on dates. You seem happy now. I cannot have made everything wrong. All I wanted was for you to be happy. Look how great you become.

Amy smiles: Oh Mom, you mean it?

Mrs. Fowler: I just have to push you, just like your father.

Larry crossed his arms in front of his chest and looks away.

Mrs. Fowler: Are you mad at me right now?

Larry stands up and leaves the apartment. His wife follows.

Mrs. Fowler: How dare you walking out on me like that? Wait.

Mary: I will go to my hotel room, too. It's just across the street. I will give you some "alone time". I would love to watch Stephen for tonight, if you want.

Amy: You would do that? Stephen never spent the night away. I am not sure if I can handle this.

Mary: Just think about "no interruptions". One quiet, or not so quiet night. I don't want to know what exactly you are going to do. And I could really need some distraction or I will keep calling Missy every five minutes, which will drive both of us crazy.

Amy blushes: Well, if Stephen is okay with it, I guess we could try.

Mary: Stephen, do you want to spend the night with me at a hotel? That will be fun. I can read you from your new bible, and I have candy.

Stephen: Yay.

Amy: I am so glad he is not all Sheldon and can sleep in other beds.

Mary: Yeah, Sheldon wasn't an easy kid, but he has a great heart.

Sheldon: Did you buy him a bible, Mother? When he learns about creationism, he should also learn about the truth, and get a book about The Big Bang Theory.

Mary: Mostly it's deep down, hidden like on the ocean ground, but it's there. And don't you worry about your son, Amy. As I said, we will be right across the street. And the Lord will watch over him as well.

Amy: I appreciate it. Let me just pack a few things for Stephen.

Amy walks into the bedroom, fills a bag for Stephen and hands it over to Mary.

Mary: Let's go Stephen. Let's have some Easter cake. I saw one at the bakery down the street.

Stephen hops to her with his basket of candy, gives her the basket, hugs Amy first, and then Sheldon. He takes Mary's hand, and they leave.

Amy to Sheldon: Now it's my turn to cheer you up.

Sheldon: I am not in the mood, Amy.

Amy: You wanted to wear a costume, so stop complaining. Get into the costume. Let's go.

He looks at her confused, while she pushes him into the bedroom.

* * *

If you like this chapter, please leave me a review. I would love to read your thoughts. Thank you very much for reading. **Happy Easter!!**


	13. Stephen-creates-a-museum

Sheldon and Amy are in bed, sleeping, until they hear a rumbling in the kitchen. Amy pokes Sheldon with her fingers.

Amy, still half asleep: Stop it, Sheldon. I want to sleep.

Sheldon mumbling: I'm sleeping.

Amy wakes up: Who is this? Sheldon, there is someone in the kitchen.

She shakes him, while she is sitting up in bed now.

Amy: Sheldon.

He doesn't move, keeps sleeping.

Amy: Sheldon. I think I see Einstein.

Sheldon sits up, excited.

Sheldon: You do? Can we talk to him? Oh, you have to ask him about...

Amy puts her pointer on his lips.

Amy: Hush. That wakes you up? I was screaming, I was shaking you. Someone could have hurt me.

Sheldon: I would have known when someone dared to hurt you. It's not my time to get up yet.

Amy: I know. It's 5am. But there is someone in the kitchen. Do you hear that?

There was another rumbling.

Sheldon pulls his cover up to this chin.

Amy: Seriously? Go look.

Sheldon: Why me?

Amy: You are the man here.

Sheldon: And you are the woman here. What's your point?

Amy realizes that Stephen isn't in his bed. She gets up, runs into the living room, Sheldon follows her.

Amy yells: Stephen? Nobody is going to hurt my baby.

Sheldon: So, who ever is in there can hurt me but not Stephen?

Stephen was in front of the couch, gathering some stuff on the table. Amy runs to him, and hugs him.

Amy: Oh my baby, you are all right. I love you, honey. Why are you up so early?

Sheldon: I go back to bed, knowing that nobody is getting hurt right now. You will see me when it's my time to get up.

Amy turns back to Stephen, when Sheldon goes back to the bedroom.

Stephen: I have a museum. I found so many old things.

Amy: We don't have anything old here.

Stephen shows her some square shaped plastic cases.

Amy: Oh, my CD's. Yes, I love listening to them. It's Mandy Moore. She is a great singer. Her music is not old. It's timeless, and beautiful.

Stephen: Music is on the phone.

Amy: Yes, but not even ten years ago, I could not do much with my phone other than calling or texting. I am sure I still have my flip phone somewhere.

Amy sees the pile of stuff on the couch, and finds it.

Amy: That is it.

She flips it open and pretends to speak to someone over the phone.

Amy: Hello? Yes, he is here and he wants to talk to you.

She hands over the phone to Stephen.

Amy: You can play with it. I am sure it still works after it's charged again.

Stephen jumps up with a big smile on his face.

Stephen: Now I have the whole knowledge of the world.

Sheldon comes back and sits on the couch as well.

Sheldon: I get your excitement. I was like that when I got my first computer and could finally communicate with people of my intellect. I had some inspiring conversations that I could never have with anyone in my family.

Amy turns to Stephen: But you cannot go online with this phone, sweetie.

Stephen: What? But it's a phone? I wanna do Tik Tok.

Amy: You want to sing that Kesha song? Penny showed it to me a while ago, I guess it was shortly after we met.

Stephen looks confused and turns to Sheldon: Who is Kesha? What has she to do with Tik Tok?

Sheldon: Let's stop this nonsense, and focus about something really important, my first Super Mario game.

Amy: You just have no idea what we are talking about, Mr know-it-not-all.

Sheldon: I only know relevant stuff, Amy. This used to be the highlight of my childhood.

Stephen: Can I play that on my new phone?

Amy: No, honey. You can just call with it.

Stephen: Video call? Awesome. Then I can teach other kids about science directly. Reaching less people than on Tik Tok, but okay. Who of your friends has kids now?

Amy: You know aunt Penny and aunt Bernadette. And no video call, honey, just a regular voice call. That's how people called each other 20 years ago.

Sheldon: Going online was exciting. Oh I remember these thrilling few minutes every day. It was expensive, so I wasn't allowed more than half an hour every day, generally. My mother told me that was a lot and most of my friends got that time in one week. I still don't believe that.

Stephen: How did you survive without a phone to watch videos, or play games?

Sheldon: Like I said. I used my Super Nintendo or I played with my trains.

Stephen: You needed so many different things for having fun. That's weird.

Amy picks up a video tape she finds while going through Stephen's pile.

Amy reads what's written on the tape: "Sheldon after dentist. Funny!" What is this?

Sheldon takes the tape: We are not going to watch this. Missy filmed this after I got a teeth pulled out and couldn't really talk for a while. She took our dad's camcorder to film this and showed me the video over and over again. Said "why can't you talk like that all the time?" and laughed. This is not funny at all.

Stephen: I don't want my teeth to get pulled out.

Sheldon: That is no fun either. The dentist was so unfriendly and the tools he used,...

Amy stops him and talks to Stephen: The dentist, honey, is not that scary. It's nothing to worry about. And look I found my old VCR. We can watch the tape.

Sheldon: No, we are not watching it. We are...

He looks around and finds his modem. He picks it up and smiles. Stephen looks confused.

Stephen: What is this now?

Sheldon: We went online with this. It's called a modem. It used the landline to call the internet. Took a few minutes until it made the connection.

Amy: My mother went crazy when I was online too long, and blocking the landline.

Stephen: What is a landline?

Amy: Every house had it own telephone number. When you wanted to call someone, you called the number of his home. Then somebody picked up and handed you the phone or if it was for you, then you talked.

Stephen, astonished: Not every person had a phone?

Amy: No, and when nobody was at home, the answering machine could record a message from the caller.

Stephen: Like the mailbox in a phone.

Amy: Yes, exactly.

Stephen: How could you call someone when you were out of the house?

Amy: There were phone booths every where, for everyone to use.

Sheldon: They look like the Tardis. Do you remember when we were watching Dr Who?

Stephen nods: Yes, I do.

Amy, excitingly: My discman! Oh I loved listening to my CDs with this.

Stephen: Like that Kesha singer?

Amy: No, I had never heard of her before Penny told me, but I did love Britney. But honestly, I liked Mandy Moore more, as I said before. She was the best, so sweet, and beautiful, with a great voice. Somehow everyone only focused on Britney and Mandy was left out. Mandy is much better than Britney. Who is on "This is us" now? I'm just saying.

Sheldon: Do you know who is great, or super? Mario here.

Sheldon points at the game.

Sheldon: I think we should play. I plug in the Nintendo. This is going to be fun.

He smiles and starts sorting the cables.

Stephen: Why doesn't it have wifi? It's better without cables.

Amy: Sweetie, why don't we look at these pictures until your Daddy has set up the game?

She took a photo album with pictures of her as a child.

Amy: See, that's me with my mother and her old gramophone. That is something old, honey.

Stephen: I saw many vinyls. I know them.

Amy: That's something you know? Sheldon, are we getting old?

Sheldon pauses, turns around to Amy and Stephen who are still sitting on the couch.

Sheldon: I want to play Super Mario right now. If I was old, I'd listen to jazz music in a rocking chair.

Amy: A rocking chair is...

Stephen: ... a chair on which a person can rock forward and backward, I know, Mom.

Amy: How can you know the real old stuff, but not a discman or camcorder or VCR?

Sheldon gets up and takes a book from the shelf. He gives it to Stephen.

Sheldon: Here. It's one of my favorite books. It's about the Big Bang Theory. It's old in some way, but the beauty of science is that it never gets old.

Stephen shrieks of excitement, and takes the book. He flips through it.

Amy: Sheldon, he cannot read yet.

Sheldon: I will read him. It's better than Bernadette's astronaut story anyway. And I will teach him to read. Maybe we will start with comic books. Less texts might be easier to read.

Amy gets up and whispers to Sheldon, while Stephen is looking at the book's pages.

Amy: I feel old now, Sheldon. He doesn't know any of what we grew up with.

Sheldon: We are not old, Amy. We are finally cool. Everyone loves the cool kids. That cannot be different now, can it? Though I never wanted to be popular.

Amy: Maybe, you are right.

Sheldon: And besides, old stuff is vintage and that is cool.

Amy laughs: We are not old, we are vintage.

She moves closer to Sheldon.

Amy: And you are still sexy. Maybe we could...

She lays her hand on his chest, and rests her head on his shoulder.

Sheldon, blushing and slightly irritated: Amy. You haven't finish the sentence.

Amy: You know.

She looks at him and smiles.

Amy: Don't tell me you don't know?

Sheldon: Of course, I know, but you have to say it.

Amy: We have been there, Sheldon. You just have to finish the sentence in your mind.

She smiles, sits down next to Stephen on the couch and looks at her photo album again. Sheldon sits next to her.

Sheldon: I have never seen those. You were and still are cute and beautiful.

Amy blushes and smiles: Aww.

Sheldon: I think it would be wonderful to have a little Amy here.

Amy looks at him.

Amy: What do you mean?

Sheldon: You already have the pleasure of having a little me around.

He points to Stephen, then whispers into her ear.

Sheldon: You just have to finish my thought in your mind.

He smiles, and continues plugging in the Nintendo.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. New chapter is coming soon.

Please leave me a review. I love reading them thanks! -xo Sanny


	14. Stephen-goes-to-karaoke-bar

While Sheldon is sitting on the couch, reading one of his beloved comic books of The Flash, Amy opens the door with excitement, smiling all over her face.

Amy: Great news, Sheldon. An epic night is coming up.

Sheldon closes the comic book, and looks at her with excitement.

Sheldon: Is Comic Con earlier this year?

Amy irritated: No. Well, I don't know.

Amy mumbling more to herself: I really don't hope so.

Sheldon: Is there a physics conference and they want me to speak?

Amy: No, we are going on a double date with Penny and Leonard.

The excitement in Sheldon's eyes vanishes immediately. He opens his comic cook again and continues reading. Amy sits next to him.

Amy: Isn't this exciting?

Sheldon, still looking at his comic: We have a different understanding of what's exciting, Amy.

Amy: We need to get out, have some fun just as a couple. As much as I love our cute baby boy, I need some grown up times, and I don't mean drinking with the girls in the play house.

Sheldon looks at her puzzled.

Amy: Forget about it, but we will go tonight.

She stands up, walks to the kitchen counter.

Sheldon: Tonight? With Leonard and Penny. How can this get any worse?

Amy smiles: 3 hours karaoke night.

Sheldon sighs: Oh it can, it always can get worse.

Amy: Consider it as a game, if you want. Who sings better gets the high-score, and you want to be on top.

Sheldon: I love high-scores but I don't sing, Amy.

Amy: You can do it. If you want me to go to Comic Con with you, you will do this one for me. That's how marriage works.

Sheldon sighs again: Oh...

Amy: Maybe you will like it. Sometimes you have to try new things, at least once. Don't be so reserved. You will enjoy it, if you really give it a try.

She walks behind the couch, stops right behind him, and whispers into his ear: It's like sex. Once you stop thinking about and just enjoy the moment, you wish you had done it earlier.

Sheldon turns around to her: But I love thinking about things.

Amy: Then think you were at Comic Con, Sheldon. Why aren't you curious about trying something new every now and then? You can do more than you think. You don't always have to be superior at everything. Nobody is perfect. No need to be prepared for every little possibility.

Sheldon: I know. I just never liked socializing events. People talk about feelings and stuff. I rather talk about science. I need stimulation, Amy.

Amy: All right. I can give you that.

She takes his hand and guides him to the bedroom.

Sheldon: Amy? It is not our bedtime.

Amy: Less thinking, even less talking.

An hour later, Sheldon and Amy lie sweaty in bed.

Amy: See, not everything needs to be planned and thoroughly elaborated. Don't be scared, Sheldon.

Sheldon: I am not scared. I just don't like karaoke. I know how to sing. My voice is great.

Amy: Well, your performance just now was satisfying, but training makes you even better. You now know things that you didn't a couple years ago. Let's not talk about whether you could be the next American Idol. Stop thinking, and just enjoy the moment. Let's have fun tonight doing something new.

Sheldon: If this means so much to you, Amy, it's fine with me.

Later in the evening, after Leonard drove to the karaoke bar, he, Penny, Amy and Sheldon walk in.

Penny to Amy: How did you convince him to come? You can really crack his brain.

Amy: Remember last time in the playhouse when Bernadette told how she tricked Howard into sex and afterwards got what she wanted? Well, Sheldon is also just a man.

Penny: Who would have thought that? Out of his schedule? Amy, you are smarter than I thought.

Penny whispers into her ear: I think you are smarter than Sheldon.

She pats her on the shoulder. Amy smiles.

Amy: I just hope they will take good care of our babies.

Penny: Bernadette is great with kids now. She made Howard into a man. Can you imagine that? You haven't known his really creepy days. He was like a constant horny, big teenage boy. She can handle him and the kids. Now, let's sing something.

Penny walks onto the stage and starts singing.

Penny: Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay for a while, and she will be loved. And she will be loved.

Leonard smiles: Who would have thought she would ever sing anything but party songs?

Sheldon turns to Amy: I am not enjoying this.

Amy: Don't overthink this, Sheldon. We talked about it. We are here now, let's have some fun.

Amy walks on stage after Penny finished her song. Penny handed her the microphone.

Penny: Rock it, girl.

Amy: Sweet Caroline, Good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would, but now I...

Penny: What are you gonna sing, Sheldon?

Sheldon: The Star Trek theme song. I have my theremin with me.

Penny: What? Are you serious? Sheldon, don't you know a normal song?

Sheldon: That is a normal song. How could it be abnormal?

Penny: Can't you sing something beautiful for Amy? Like I did for Leonard. See, Maroon 5 is not my favorite kind of music, but Leonard loves it, and somehow I can relate to that song. I once had a broken smile and he was the only one seeing it.

Sheldon: Well, as you can hear Amy still loves Neil Diamond.

Leonard: Hey, you wear your Flash shirt, so why do you not sing a song from the Flash musical episode?

Penny: What? There is a musical episode? I thought these are just comic books?

Leonard: There is a musical, there are movies, a TV show, Flash is more than 'just a comic book'.

Penny: Oh my god. You gotta be kidding me.

Amy walks down the stage, takes Sheldon up with her to sing along. After the song ended, he walks over to the machine, types something in and a new song starts playing.

Sheldon sings: Can't say how the days will unfold. Can't change what the future may hold. But, I want you in it, every hour, every minute.

Amy and Penny both get tears in their eyes. Leonard puts his arm around Penny's shoulder and whispers in her ear: See, there is more to the Flash than comic books.

Sheldon, still singing: All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to keep running home to you.

Amy hugs and kisses Sheldon after he finishes the song. People in the audience applaud as Howard comes running in. He hands Stephen and Taylor to Penny and Leonard.

Howard: There is an emergency, have fun. We gotta go, explain later. Bye.

He leaves the bar as fast as he came.

Sheldon annoyed: Why does he always think he can steal my show and play a better Flash?

Amy walks to Stephen: Come here, boy. What happened?

Stephen walks on stage, Taylor answers: Something is with Bernadette's father. They didn't say much.

Penny: Oh my God, let me call her.

She takes her phone from her pocket and leaves the bar.

Amy: I hope it's nothing bad.

Sheldon: I am sure he is fine. We cannot do anything right now.

Stephen grabs the microphone: Hello.

He smiles: Can I sing Bob the builder?

Amy: Honey, I don't think they have that here.

Sheldon walks over to the machine, and a few seconds later the song was playing.

Stephen: Yay. Can we fix it? Yes we can!

Amy looks at her son, smiling. People cheering in the audience, singing along.

Sheldon to Amy: You were right. This was a fun night.

After the song, they leave the stage. Penny walks back into the bar.

Penny: He is fine, he just fell, has some bruises. They are in the hospital right now.

Leonard: Is there anything we can do?

Penny: Not now. She will call me again later. We should continue with our night out. I'd say we finally sing a party song. It's party night.

She walks on stage, takes Taylor and Leonard with her and they all sing.

Penny, Leonard, Taylor: Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up. Tonight, I'ma fight, 'Til we see the sunlight, Tick-tock on the clock, but the party don't stop, no.

Amy: Thank you for coming with me, Sheldon. I love spending time with you, and our son, and our best friends. I hope Bernadette's father will be fine.

Sheldon puts his arm around Amy and kisses her.

Sheldon: I'm sure he will be. Now, stop thinking and just enjoy the moment.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you like it!

Please share your thoughts with me and leave a review. I love reading them!! Thank you!

XO Sanny


	15. Stephen-answers-Daddys-messages

Amy is in her lab, walking up and down. She bites on one of her fingernails, but stops it as soon as she realizes what she is doing. She grabs her phone out of her bag and starts texting.

Amy: Sheldon, can we talk? I cannot wait until I'm back home.

She waits a couple minutes, then puts it back into her bag. She sighs.

Amy thinks: I can usually read his mind very well, but I am not so sure. Last time he fainted. Maybe I should take him to the ball-pit with Stephen when I tell him.

Her phone chimes. She freezes for a moment, takes a deep breathe, opens her bag and reaches for her phone. It's from Sheldon, a happy emoji.

Amy thinks: That is strange. Sheldon barely uses emoji. Anyway, let's try it this way.

Amy writes: Sheldon, please sit down before you will read what I have to tell you, ok?

Another happy emoji is the answer.

Amy: Sheldon, are you okay? You are usually never too short for words.

The emoji with the monocle comes as a reply to that.

Amy: Sheldon. If I were talking to Penny, I'd ask if she was drunk. Are you sick?

The laughing tears emoji shows up on her phone.

Amy: Okay, anyway. Can we be serious for now?

Hug emoji.

Amy: I wasn't feeling so well lately and I really enjoyed you bathing me, so I hope to get further treatment like that by my favorite doctor later.

Emoji with heart eyes.

Amy smiles. A second later her smiles vanishes from her face. She was thinking on how to tell him the right way.

Amy: Sometimes I think back of how alone I used to be. Now, I have you and Stephen, and I wish I could go back in time and tell my kid-self things will get better.

Another hug emoji.

Amy: You love our son, don't you? He has made our lives complete. I am so happy to have you two.

Blush emoji with the three hearts around the face.

Amy sighs and thinks: As cute as this is, I wish he would use words as usual. Maybe he is doing an experiment or something. He never stops to surprise me.

Amy types: Can you imagine to be even happier?

Emoji with star eyes.

Amy: You are the sweetest.

She adds a heart emoji and thinks: Maybe he wants me to talk in emoji as well. Let's give it a try.

Amy types: woman, man, boy, girl emoji.

She hesitates to send. She takes a deep breathe and hopes he won't faint. She waits. No response.

Amy panics, thinks: He fainted. I have to get home as soon as possible.

The moment she puts her phone back into her bag, it chimes. She stops, looks at it.

Party emoji.

Amy smiles.

Amy types: Bathtub, sponge and a question mark.

Kiss emoji. Heart emoji.

Amy types: Fire emoji.

Hush emoji and the one with its hand in front of its mouth.

Amy sends him the smirking emoji. She smiles, puts her phone back into her bag and goes home.

When she opens the door, Sheldon was sitting on the couch. Stephen had his toy trains spread all over the table. She smiles and sits next to Sheldon, almost on his lap. The smirking look was now on her face. Sheldon looks slightly confused.

Sheldon: Are you not feeling well?

He puts his hand on her forehand. She closes her eyes.

Stephen: Choo-choo.

Amy: You know, if there was a Nobel prize for parenting, you would get it.

Sheldon: Now you sound more like yourself, Amy.

Amy: I just need my favorite doctor to touch me.

Sheldon: You are lucky I love touching you.

They kiss. Stephen jumps on the couch and crawls on Sheldon's lap, hugging his parents. Amy and Sheldon look at him, hug their son. Amy kisses him on his little head.

Amy: You make me so happy. I'm going to take you to bed now.

Stephen: No, mama. I don't want to sleep.

She takes him on her lap.

Amy: In your dreams, you can be the conductor of your own train. Doesn't that sound like fun?

Stephen: Yay. I can drive my train?

Amy: Anything you want, sweetie. Now get in your pajamas, I will be right there.

He takes one of his toy trains and runs into his room. Amy turns to Sheldon.

Amy: I know you were tired cause you have been working late yesterday. Thanks for taking care of Stephen while I was working in the lab. You can do it on your own. You are a great father.

Penny rushes into the apartment.

Penny: Stephen forgot one of his tracks.

She places it on the table, then notices Amy.

Penny: Oh, hi Amy. Congrats. That is so good news. I am so happy for you two.

She hugs her. Amy and Sheldon both look confused.

Amy: What do you mean?

Penny: A little heads-up: Sheldon fell asleep on the couch. I came over to see how he's doing, like I promised you. When I saw he was sleeping, I took Stephen over to me.

Amy turned to Sheldon: You fell asleep?

Sheldon: There goes my Nobel Prize for parenting, doesn't it? But I worked all night on...

Amy: I do not want to know, Sheldon. Don't you think I am never tired? I work as much as you do, I clean, I do most of the parenting. It's time you are not only the fun dad, but the one who takes responsibility. I cannot raise two kids on my own, or three when counting you in.

Sheldon: I am sorry, Amy. I try, but... wait. Did you say two kids?

Amy: Yes, I told you. Don't pretend to not know what I am talking about. I couldn't tell you in person. I couldn't see you faint again.

Sheldon just looks at her.

Amy: I love you, Sheldon, but sometimes I don't know how to talk to you. I loved our wordless conversation today. I love that you always find new ways to surprise me. This really made it easier for me.

She holds his hands, smiles at a still confused looking Sheldon. Penny smiles, waving with Sheldon's phone.

Sheldon: There it is. I was looking for it.

Now Amy is confused.

Amy: Wait. Is that Sheldon's phone? Why do you have it? Who was I texting with?

Penny: Stephen. When I walked in, I found Sheldon asleep and Stephen playing with his phone. He somehow managed to unlock it. I read your chat.

Amy takes Sheldon's phone: Have you never heard of privacy? Maybe this chat was confidential.

Penny: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your bathing sessions. Maybe I should ask Leonard. We usually do it under the shower.

Sheldon has his eyes wide open, still not saying a word.

Penny: I think he is now really out of words. I like it, but I got to go. I feel kinda dirty now. Time to bring Taylor to bed first.

She leaves the apartment. Amy turns to Sheldon.

Amy: You are great with words, on other days, but you are also a great listener.

Sheldon nods.

Amy: You are wonderful in so many ways. As confused as I am you were only talking to me in emoji today, I was also relieved. When words are hard to find, there are other ways to communicate. I wasn't sure how you will take it when I just tell you. I don't want you to collapse and get hurt. I love you, Sheldon. I know you love Stephen. You are sometimes overthinking things, putting too much pressure on yourself. You don't have to be perfect, Sheldon. For me, you are and for Stephen you are the best dad he can think of.

Sheldon takes a deep breathe.

Sheldon: I am the man here. I learned from my father that I am in charge of everything. I thought I was smart enough to have figured it out by now. How does it come so easily to Leonard, and even Howard?

Amy: Parenting isn't like physics, Sheldon. Not everything makes sense. You just grow with it. It's okay to be scared. We are a team, remember? I am as scared as you are, but also filled with so much joy.

Sheldon looks at his phone: Now I need to know the chat you had with Stephen.

Amy takes out her phone, and types: woman equals freeze emoji. Lipstick, kiss, man, fire.

Sheldon's phone chimes, he reads it and looks at her.

Sheldon types: Male Doctor emoji.

Amy: Explosion, hot face emoji.

Sheldon: Stethoscope.

Amy: Attention, top, repeat emoji.

Sheldon: Woman getting massage, kiss emoji.

Amy: Three heart eyes emojis.

Sheldon: Heart, super happy emoji.

Amy: Pregnant woman.

Sheldon looks at her. Amy smiles.

Amy: Couple holding hands.

Sheldon: Couple with heart in the middle kissing.

Amy: Family emoji of couple with son and daughter.

Sheldon: Happy emoji.

Amy: Hug emoji. Bathtub, sponge and question mark.

Sheldon: Smiling devil emoji.

They both place their phones on the table, and run to the bathroom. They close the door. Stephen, now in his pajamas, looks at them.

Stephen: Hey, what are you doing? Can I stay up longer? I'm not tired...

Amy walks out of the bathroom: Yes, you are tired, sweetie. Now go to bed or you will miss your train.

Stephen: I am the conductor. I tell when it has to leave.

Amy: You don't want it to be late on schedule, do you?

Stephen: No. schedules are there for a reason.

Amy: So glad you are like your father about this. Now, go, fast. Mommy and Daddy have something to discuss.

Stephen: Is it about the texts? I saw the bathtub and sponge emoji.

Amy: Yes, that is what we have to do. Now, hurry up.

Stephen: I have to learn to read. I don't know what to wrote.

Amy: Soon you will, honey, but first enjoy your train ride.

She takes him to bed and turns off the lights. She walks back into the bathroom, where Sheldon was already sitting in soap bubbles.

Amy: Whoo.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Do you like it? Have you ever written with someone just in Emoji? Please let me know. I love to read your reviews! XO Sanny


	16. Stephen-joins-a-parade

Amy, Sheldon and Stephen pack their bags and want to leave the playground, when they hear some music. Stephen runs away, towards the sound.

Amy: Sheldon, look at Stephen. He runs away. Follow him.

Sheldon: I cannot run, Amy.

Amy: Do you prefer packing and getting the stroller?

Sheldon: Bye, Amy.

He turns around, and follows Stephen. One street down is a large crowd of people, cheering and celebrating. Sheldon tries to find Stephen. He walks by the crowd, trying to avoid touching strangers. When he finally notices Stephen, he walks to him.

Sheldon: Stephen, let's go. There are too many people here.

Stephen: Can I sit on your shoulders? I want to see what all these people are looking at.

Sheldon: It's just a parade, Stephen. It's loud, it's full of people trying to touch you. I don't want to know where they had their filthy hands before. I need some more Purrel.

He puts his hand sanitizer out of his jacket's pocket, and rubs the gel into his hands. Then he gives Stephen some as well. The moment he puts the sanitizer back into his pocket, a man approaches and talks to him.

Jason: Hello, handsome. My name is Jason. Who are you?

Sheldon: Hello. I'm Sheldon.

Jason: Are you new here? I haven't seen you before.

Sheldon: That's because I usually don't come to such crowded places and I am no fan of parades.

Stephen: I cannot see anything. Can you lift me up, sir?

Stephen looks up to Jason with a big smile on his face. Jason goes down on his knees to be able to look Stephen into the eyes.

Jason: Who are you cutie pie?

Sheldon: He's my son, and we have to leave now.

Jason stands up again: Why the hurry, honey? The fun has just begun. I love that you brought your little man here. A boy is never to young to shine his colors.

Stephen: Yay, let me shine, let me shine.

Jason giggles, walks closer to Sheldon.

Jason: See. That's the spirit. A sexy man like you should allow himself to have some fun.

Sheldon looks irritated at Jason.

Jason: You look at me like no one has ever told you that you are sexy.

Sheldon: Amy is the only one who I ever heard saying that.

Jason: Amy Farrah Fowler is your wife? You are her Sheldon?

Amy joins them: Yes, Jason, he is all mine and I am not sharing a bit. I see that you wanna grab my husband's butt, but that's reserved for me.

Jason turns around: Amy, honey. I had no idea. You haven't exaggerated about the hotness of your husband.

Amy: Told you. And I am still not sharing him.

Jason to Sheldon: Do you have a twin brother?

Sheldon, confused, looking at Amy, then to Jason and back to Amy.

Sheldon: Unfortunately just an annoying twin sister who is nothing like me.

Jason sighs: Too bad.

Sheldon: How do you know each other?

Amy: We work together. Jason is also a neuroscientist. I told you about him, remember?

Jason: We do our experiments, and you do yours.

Sheldon excited: You do? What kinda? Can I join? I love experiments.

Jason laughs: I love your enthusiasm. Are you curious about doing something new? I will make sure you won't forget it.

Sheldon: Am I curious? You really don't know me at all. When it's about experiments you can count me in.

Amy: No, Jason. Are you serious? I am standing right here.

Jason: You heard the man. He is curious and loves experiments.

Amy: I am not sharing my husband with you, Jason. I know that you want to test some chemistry, but Sheldon's more into physics.

Jason: I get it, all right. So, even his brain must be super attractive.

Amy: Nothing is more sexy than Sheldon's brain

Sheldon: I know. I am aesthetically pleasing, inside and out. You are a smart man to see that. I like you already.

Amy turns to Jason: You can be happy that he cannot well read between the lines.

Jason: I think he gets it just fine.

Amy: Anyway, all you will get are my reports on kissing and intercourse experiments. Nothing more.

Sheldon: Reports? Do you tell him?

Amy: Or course not. I'm kidding.

Jason: Well, she is teasing me. It's like giving me a spoiler of the story but never the full piece. So mean.

Amy: Sometimes I need to talk, and I don't want Penny and Bernadette to know all my private details to tell Leonard and Howard. Jason had some great tips and ideas.

Jason puts his arm around Sheldon.

Jason: Let me get this gay to you.

Sheldon: You mean straight.

Jason: I never mean straight, honey.

Sheldon looks confused at him.

Jason: See, I love playing with joy sticks. They bring me on another level of pleasure and excitement.

Sheldon, excited: Oh me too. I love video games.

Amy: Sheldon, he is talking about a man's best buddy down under and intercourse.

Sheldon blushes: Oh.

He looks from Jason to Amy and back. Amy walks between the two men.

Amy: Enough with the talk. We all have eyes and know that Sheldon is yummy, which is the reason he is mine.

She looks directly into Jason's eyes: Just mine. Only mine.

Jason nods.

Amy: I love working with you, don't make me regret that.

Jason: I envy you for being married to... ohh... I cannot say it. You are right. I need a man.

Amy: You know what Sheldon means to me. It's not only that he is super attractive, but he makes me feel whole. I was alone for so long, I thought that would never change. I could not imagine that there was someone like me out there. People used to exclude me from everything, made fun of me, made me believe I was wrong and did not belong anywhere. And then, when I met him in that coffee shop, suddenly I was in light. The cold and darkness just vanished in that moment. I could see so clearly for the first time.

Jason smiles: That sounds like true love.

Amy: It is. From that moment I saw him, the first words we exchanged, I knew I was home. I am not willing to give that feeling away. I can be my true self around him. He was and is the only one who never judged me. He sees me, truly sees me, when he looks at me. He doesn't look through me. He makes me feel loved and beautiful every single day.

She looks at him, smiles and kisses him.

Sheldon: Oh Amy, I love you, too. I never thought I could enjoy someone's company. You are the one who understands me without the necessity of using words.

Amy: I love you with all my heart, Sheldon. You saved me. You are my superhero.

Sheldon smiles. Amy turns around to Jason.

Amy: Call me selfish, but I refuse to let this feeling ever go away.

Jason: You are both so lucky to have each other.

Sheldon: I know. She is the only woman smart enough to see me. Others think I am annoying, but they are just too stupid to get my jokes and realize what a delight I am. Jason, I am sure you will find the right partner for you. It won't be someone as good as me, but close enough.

Jason: Thank you, Sheldon. I really hope so, even it's sometimes hard to believe. It's just most people still hate me for being gay. Lots of time I feel like I don't deserve true love and happiness.

Sheldon: How can anyone hate someone who is cheerful and joyful?

Jason laughs: Oh you are a treat, babe. I haven't always felt that way. My parents kicked me out after I told them. I haven't spoken to them ever since. I miss them sometimes, but then I think: why wasting time on people who don't love me for who I am?

Amy hugs Jason: You never told me that. That's horrible.

Jason sniffles: It's okay. These people here are my family now. They accept me. It's like you said, it's hard to find people who truly see you.

Sheldon: Some people aren't honest to themselves, and cannot deal with honesty. Most people hate me too. I have always been different. I am just honest with them and they consider it being rude. How is being honest rude? Lying is a bad thing. People are complicated. It would be easier they were all following a pattern just like science.

Jason: People can be mean, when they show you that you don't deserve love because you are all wrong. It's easy to love yourself, when you are popular. I feel some guys still feel insecure when I tell them, like being gay would make me less human. It just hurts.

Amy hugs him: We all only want love.

Jason: Yeah. I had questioned myself too often as a kid, wondered what was wrong with me, because I was not like them and they made me think I was wrong and need to be fixed. I am so glad we have these parades now, and don't have to hide any more.

Amy: There is nothing wrong with you, Jason. You are a loving, caring man and one day you will find your significant other. Then you will have what Sheldon and I have. You deserve to be happy and genuinely loved.

Jason: You are a gem with the most beautiful soul, Amy Cooper.

Amy smiles: No one has ever called me that. Maybe I should have changed my last time.

Sheldon: Those who complain about you being you are just jealous that you dare to be yourself and they don't. Don't care about the haters. They will hate anyway and are just a waste of your time. You know your value, and some guys will be smart enough to know that as well. Focus on them. Keep them in your life.

Jason: I see now what you mean that he is more than just sexy.

Amy: His mind is brilliant. He is honest, which sometimes people misinterpret, but overall he means well and has a big heart. I fall in love with him every day.

Sheldon: Oh Amy. All these pregnancy hormones must be taken over right now. That's even for you too many emotions for one moment.

Amy: I do love you and you cannot stop me, Sheldon. And I haven't told anyone yet, that I am pregnant. Me loving you is something I cannot keep to myself.

Jason excited: You are expecting again? That is wonderful. Congrats girl.

Both smile all over their faces and hug. Stephen reaches for Sheldon's hand.

Stephen: What is pregnant, daddy? Is mommy sick?

Sheldon lifts Stephen up, holds him.

Sheldon: You will become a big brother in a few months.

Stephen excited: A new play pal. Yay. Did mommy get it from Amazon?

The adults can't help themselves but laugh for a brief moment.

Amy: No, honey. You can get many things there, but no babies. We will talk about this later at home, okay?

She kisses him on the forehead.

Amy: We have to go. It's nap time for Stephen, and some fun time for mama.

Jason smiles: You go girl. You have an amazing life. I cannot believe how anyone can not like you.

Amy: I can say the same about you. You are one of the kindest, purest souls I know. You have so much love to give. You will make one man truly happy one day.

Sheldon: As I said, most people are confusing and just too blind to see real beauty. Stick to the smart ones.

Jason: I will.

Amy to Jason: We really need to go now.

Jason: I get it. Have fun.

Amy: You too. Enjoy the parade. You will find your home. Just never stop loving and being yourself. Do you promise me?

Sheldon: Gay means cheerful and joyful, Amy. He is happy already or he would not be gay. Now let's go. I wanna watch...

Jason: I promise. And thanks, Sheldon. If only more people would think about the origin of the word and could just feel that way. And those who aren't gay would let us just be happy.

Jason hugs Amy, then Sheldon, and Stephen who rests his head on Sheldon's shoulder and yawns.

Jason to Amy: I think he might be sleeping for a while later.

Amy smiles: I hope so. Fingers crossed.

* * *

**Happy Pride Month!**

I wanted to write this to show the beauty of true love, how hard it is to find and how lucky those are who found their significant other. It doesn't matter how you love as long as you do love! You are wonderful and deserve true love!! Allow yourself to be you! You are beautiful inside and out!

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review. I would love to read your thoughts! 

The new chapter is coming in two weeks... 

XO Sanny


	17. Stephen-celebrates-his-birthday

Sheldon runs from the bedroom into the apartment, carrying boxes. He places them on the kitchen counter. Amy is lying on the couch, looking to Sheldon.

Sheldon: I hope I got everything. Amy, we need to start decorating. This has to be perfect.

Amy: I am sleeping.

Sheldon: Don't be silly. We agreed to do this together.

Amy puts her head down and turns around to her right side, facing the couch's back.

Amy: You will do fine without me right now. I need to rest.

Sheldon walks over to her, stands behind the couch, resting his arms on the couch's back.

Sheldon: Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty to you?

Amy looks at him.

Amy: I am currently sharing my body, carrying our daughter around all the time. Sometimes I wish I could give her to you for a while, just to know how it feels. Just give me five more minutes, please.

Sheldon: That is what you said five minutes ago.

Amy: Just start without me. I will join later.

Sheldon walks back to the kitchen counter, and pulls out some garlands from the box.

Sheldon: We have to place those above the table, and another one near the entrance. This one will stay in the kitchen, for everyone instantly to see. This is our one chance throwing our son a Star Wars themed party.

Amy: We can do that every year, Sheldon.

Sheldon: He wasn't born May 4, Amy. Now that he turns 4, it will work anyway.

Amy: We don't have to include the word play for it to make sense. If Stephen likes Star Wars, he can get such a party anytime.

Sheldon: Everything is more fun with an ambiguity, Amy.

Amy gets up, with her arms supporting her back. Sheldon sets the table with Star Wars plates, cups and napkins.

Sheldon: Maybe you can get dressed before Penny will bring over Stephen and Taylor. They will come in exactly an hour.

Amy: Penny, won't be here in at least 1 hour 30. She is never in time, so no rush. We still have plenty of time.

Sheldon: What about Stuart drawing the death star on your belly?

Amy: No. Why would I want him to touch my belly?

Sheldon: It would be Star Wars themed. But you are right, we need an actual artist. If only I knew someone who can actually draw well.

Amy: Stuart draws well, that is not my point. No color comes near my belly. I just wear my dress as planned.

Sheldon: But it's not…

Amy: Star Wars themed? I'm not talking about the after party. I mean my R2D2 dress. Don't worry Sheldon. Stephen will love your party, and it will be perfect for him.

Sheldon: I hope so. I wish I'd ever had such a party. My parents never really understood the concept of fun. I mean who likes going to church or playing football?

Amy moves closer to him, whispering into his ear.

Amy: Later you can solve an equation, me minus my dress that you don't like.

Sheldon looks at her, smiles. He kisses her. Then they continue with the decoration. An hour later, Sheldon enters the decorated apartment as C3PO. He opens the door after hearing a knock. Stephen stands there, smiling when he sees his Dad.

Stephen: Daddy!

Sheldon: I am C3PO and I wish you a very happy birthday, little man.

Stephen: Yay.

He runs into the apartment and sits at the table. Taylor follows him. Amy enters from the bedroom.

Amy: Stephen. Happy birthday, honey. Give mama a hug.

Stephens runs to his mama and hugs her. Before Sheldon can close the door, Halley and Michael rush up the stairs and into the apartment.

Halley: Happy birthday, Stephen.

Michael: Happy birthday. Let's get this party started.

Bernadette and Howard take the last steps of the stairs.

Bernadette: Come on, old man. Your kids have eaten all the cake before you even entered the party.

Howard: I carry my magic box. It's heavy.

Bernadette: Next time make the box magically light.

Howard sarcastically: Funny.

Bernadette: That's me. You can thank me later for doing this with you again.

Howard: I will give you a personal encore performance when we will be back home, just for you, honey.

They giggle and pass by Sheldon, who looks irritated. Amy starts to smile, when she sees them.

Amy: Howard and Bernadette. Welcome.

Bernadette walks to Amy. Howard stays next to Sheldon.

Howard: Nice outfit, robot man.

Sheldon: Thank you, Howard. Where is your costume?

Howard: I am Howdini. I spread magic today like you have never seen before.

Sheldon: That bad, huh?

The door opens without Sheldon touching it. He turns around in a small shock.

Howard smirks: Impressed, huh?

Sheldon looks at him. Penny walks in with a wine glass.

Penny: Cheers everyone.

Amy: Penny. Thank you so much for taking care of Stephen before.

She hugs her. Penny hugs Amy.

Penny: Anytime for my bestie. So, we are doing Star Wars today?

Amy: Yeah, Sheldon was so excited for Stephie to finally turn 4, so he can get him a "May your 4th birthday be with you forever" cake. He designed it in an app and sent it to an online bakery, which delivered it 30 minutes ago.

Sheldon walks from the door to the kitchen, opens the fridge and takes the cake out.

Sheldon: Now it's time for cake. Who wants some?

All the kids: Meee.

Amy: Sit around the table, kids. There is a place for everyone. Obviously everyone has their spot. You will find your name on a card, which is where you will sit. And Stephen, you can make a wish. Do you already know what you want?

Sheldon smiles: Yes.

Amy: Good. Don't say anything.

Sheldon puts the cake on the table, and lights the four candles.

Amy: Now, think about your wish and blow out those candles. You can do it.

Stephen blows out the candles. The kids cheer. Amy cuts the cake and gives everyone a slice.

Bernadette: Aren't they just the cutest? Oh, I never thought motherhood would fulfill me this much.

Penny: Cheers to that. Hey, why don't we let the kids play here and we will have some fun at my apartment?

Howard: Like a sexy magic show?

Penny: Ew. Never.

Bernadette: Why don't you stay here, Howard? You can do your magic tricks and Penny and I can have some grownup time.

Howard: I am fun. I can let flowers appear from my jacket. Ta-da.

He hands her a plastic rose from under his sleeve.

Howard: For you, honey, the love of my life.

Bernadette smiles: Thanks, Howie. I will be back for my private encore later. Have fun.

She kisses him and leaves with Penny. Amy walks over to Howard.

Amy: Where did they go? Why did they go? How could you make them go?

She grabs Howards jacket and starts shacking him slightly.

Howard: Slow down. They will drink some wine, they will be back soon. Your party is great, but it will become even better with magical Howdini. Unfortunately it seems without my sexy assistant, but hey, those are kids, so maybe I am enough.

Halley: Dad, please, no magic tricks. You embarrass us.

Michael: I love Daddy's tricks.

Howard: See, lets show the girls how magical we are.

Howard shows some card tricks. After a while...

Stephen: I want to see a rabbit coming out of your hat.

Sheldon: Oh, no rabbits. Why do you love animals so much? They are like public transportation for germs. Nobody can clean them properly.

Amy starts crying: Sheldon. It is his wish. Why don't you ever respect his wishes? You make everything about yourself. Stephen maybe doesn't even like Star Wars.

She sits on the couch. Sheldon looks puzzled.

Stephen: I do. This party is great, but I also love rabbits. They are cute and soft and fluffy.

Howard: I don't have any rabbits.

Sheldon: Have you ever seen rabbits among the Storm Troopers? No, because there are none. And stop with your magical stuff, Howard. It's really the worst I have ever seen. Even you should notice that you are bad at it.

Howard: I am doing my best to entertain the kids.

Sheldon: If that is your best, poor kids.

Amy, still crying: Would you stop fighting? My girls left without me. They don't want to spend time with me anymore. I am fat Amy now, who nobody loves anymore.

Howard to Sheldon: Go over, say something to your wife.

Sheldon: What am I supposed to say? I don't understand her anymore. Once she is happy, and the next she is sad, then she is mad, and then happy again. It's like she had a switch for every emotion.

Howard: Then switch her happy, if you want to save your party.

Amy: It is Stephen's party. It is his birthday. Why does nobody listen to me?

Stephen runs to his mother, and puts his arms around her.

Stephen: Everything is all right. Please stop crying.

Amy looks at him, stroking with her hand over his head. Both smile.

Amy: You are my sunshine. I hope your sister will be as cute as you are.

Halley, Michael and Taylor stand up from the eating table and sit around the couch table.

Halley: How do you feel about becoming the older brother soon?

Michael: I wish I had a brother. Sisters are weird. They want to play with stupid dolls and take away your cars.

Halley: My doll loves to play with your cars, and you don't need that much.

Michael: But you always use the ones I want to play with.

Halley: You don't look at them until I take them, and suddenly you want them.

Howard: Kids. Kids. You can share your toys. Tell Stephen how beautiful it is to have a sibling.

Halley and Michael wrinkle their noses.

Taylor: I would love to have a little brother. He will look up to me and see me as his super hero.

Stephen smiles: And I will be the super hero of my sister.

Amy: Yes, you will be.

Stephen: And for your information: Mommy did not eat the baby. She carries her inside until she is ready to come out. I think she is shy now. I get that. So many new poeple. Mommy can protect her like that the best. Daddy put her safely in there. They told me after we came home from the parade.

Amy: That's right. In about four months she will be here. I am so excited.

Stephen: How do you know she will be ready by then?

Amy: She loves schedules.

Sheldon: Good girl. I love her already.

Amy's smile fades.

Amy: However, I am so anxious. Sheldon, we haven't bought her crip yet, and all the clothes. What about diapers? Sheldon, we are not ready yet. What if I will fail with her? When she will be lonely just like me.

Stephen hugs her.

Stephen: Nobody is alone. We have each other.

Howard to Sheldon: He might be a better husband than you, Sheldon.

Sheldon: Don't be ridiculous. I am prepared.

He takes out his phone. Types on it. A BB-8 robot rolls out of the bedroom and stops next to Sheldon, facing Amy and Stephen. Sheldon navigates it with his phone.

Stephen shrieks: Ahh. That is even better than a rabbit.

The kids sit around the robot and touch it. Sheldon hands Stephen the remote.

Sheldon: This is for you, Stephen. Your own BB-8. Mama said you are too young to have a phone, so for now you have to use the remote to control it.

Stephen jumps up and hugs Sheldon.

Stephen: Thank you, Daddy.

He takes the remote from his father, and starts navigating the robot through the room. Taylor, Halley and Michael watch it with excitement.

Howard: Oh this is amazing. Give me the remote. I want to control it as well.

Amy smiles.

Sheldon: I also have something for you.

He walks into the kitchen and brings Amy a plate with pickles.

Amy confused: What is this?

Sheldon: You haven't had one of your special meals today. I did not know how you like your pickles today, so I made one with chocolate sauce, one with peanut butter and one with popcorn.

All kids: Eww.

Michael: Can I have the chocolate sauce and the popcorn and eat some peanut butter to it? Pickles are gross.

Amy: That is very sweet of you, but I agree with the kids. Eww.

Sheldon: When you were pregnant with Stephen you loved that. I just could not figure out your desire pattern. So, I don't know which comes when.

Amy: There is no pattern.

She stands up, takes the plate and carries it into the kitchen.

Sheldon follows her: I don't know what to say or do. Everything I do seems to be wrong.

Amy: You are here, and you keep trying. That is all I need. Now I am just tired. I prepared the spaghetti with the hot dogs for the kids for dinner. Would you eat with them?

Sheldon: This has nothing to do with our theme, but that is okay, because it is the best possible dinner.

He turns to the kids.

Sheldon: Come on kids, let's eat.

They cheer and sit on their spots around the eating table. Howard joins them as well. Sheldon serves the bowl with the spaghetti hot dogs.

Amy walks into the bedroom. Then she sneaks back in, takes takes some of the pickles and eats them, but makes sure nobody sees her. Then she goes back to the bedroom with the plate and closes the door.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please share your thoughts with me. I love reading your reviews! 

I will post a new chapter in two weeks - Daddy Sheldon continues every second Friday. I hope to see you again then!

XO Sanny 


	18. Stephen-plays-black-light-mini-golf

Amy lies on the couch, as Sheldon enters the apartment.

Sheldon: Amy, I have good news. Kripke made a fool of himself. He claimed black matter would not actually exist. Can you believe that?

Amy sighs: No, I cannot. I am too tired to believe anything right now. Stephen is sleeping and I thought I could join him. So, good night.

She closes her eyes, pulls a blanket up to her chin. Sheldon walks closer to her.

Sheldon: It is 4pm. Are you sick, Amy? Shall I make you a hot beverage?

Amy mumbles: I am pregnant and just tired, Sheldon.

Sheldon: Maybe I can cheer you up. I could talk about the coincidence in science.

Amy: Sheldon, please, stop talking. My feet hurts, I am hungry, I have to pee again and I need to sleep. How can I do that all at once? I am sharing my body with another person and as much as I look forward to hold her, I love thinking about just handing her to you right now and sleep.

Sheldon, slightly confused: What do you want me to do?

Amy: Just give me some alone time. I'm sleepy, hungry, thirsty, ...

Sheldon: Moody, cranky.

Amy looks at him, narrowing her eyes, giving him a look that made him anxious.

Sheldon: And most important lovely. I can sing you Soft Kitty.

Amy: Sheldon, please. Just be quiet for like an hour.

Sheldon: Do you want me to give you a massage?

Amy starts smiling.

Amy: You could massage my feet. They are hurting from all the walking and carrying our second child.

Sheldon: Okay, I will get some oil. You stay there.

He puts his bag aside, walks into the bathroom and comes back into the living room with a bottle of massage oil. He sits on one end of the couch, puts her feet in his lap. He opens the bottle, rubs some of the oil into his hands and starts massaging. Amy, eyes closed, starts moaning.

Amy: That is much better than just sleeping.

The door to the apartment opens, with Stephen hanging on the handle.

Stephen: Yay. I am back home. Now, what do we do?

Amy: Stephie, could you talk a bit more quietly please?

Sheldon: I thought you were sleeping. Why are you outside?

Amy: I let him sleep with Taylor.

Sheldon shocked: What? You sent him already sleeping with a girl?

Amy: Relax. They are kids. They were actually just sleeping.

Stephen smiles: We did not sleep. We are grown up now. We do no longer need naps.

Penny walks in.

Penny: Sorry, Amy, I did my best, but they were telling each other some sort of superhero stories. They were jumping on the bed, running around, giggling. I could not get them to rest. I think we should keep them separate for nap time.

Amy sighs: Okay, it was worth the try to get some me-time.

Penny leaves the apartment, Stephen closes the door.

Stephen: Let us play something.

Amy: Sheldon, please take him somewhere. I really need to rest a bit.

Sheldon: What should we do? Playing with our trains? Video games? Reading comic books?

Amy: Nothing here, Sheldon. Go somewhere with him.

Sheldon: I should go out? Where else would I go than the Comic Book Store? And where should I go without you driving me there?

Amy, slightly annoyed: Use anything from your list of "things you haven't done yet".

Sheldon: All right.

He puts out his phone and starts scrolling something. Stephen jumps excitingly up and down.

Stephen: Yay, phone time.

Amy: No, sweetie. Your daddy tries to find something fun for you two to do.

Stephen: I like trains.

Amy: Just take him to the train station.

Sheldon: How could this possibly be on my list of "things I haven't done yet"? Maybe on the list of 'things I haven't done today' or on my "do it at least once a week" list. Oh, here it is. Number one: Never have I ever had intercourse on the enterprise.

Amy sits up in a shock.

Amy: That is the first on your list?

Sheldon looks at her: I haven't done it yet.

Amy: No one has.

Stephen: What is intercourse?

Sheldon starts talking but Amy interrupts: We will talk about this later, honey.

Sheldon whispers to him: Wait a few more minutes.

Amy: By later, I mean in a few years. Sheldon, he just turned 4.

Sheldon looks irritated: I know. Why are you telling me his age now? He asked a question and in order to learn the meaning of a new word, he deserves an answer.

Amy: What is next on your list?

Stephen: I want to play mini golf.

Amy looks at him, smiling: That is a wonderful idea, honey. Then, you will do that.

Stephen: Won't you come with us, Mama?

Amy: No sweetie, I am tired right now. I want to take a nap. Go with your Daddy, okay? Have fun.

She kisses him on the cheek. Stephen smiles.

Sheldon: I don't play mini golf, and I prefer to stay inside.

Amy: Penny told me about black light mini golf a few days ago. It's not far away.

Sheldon: Since when does she and Leonard like mini golf?

Amy: Taylor likes it. She went with her friends for her birthday. Penny and Leonard, well, let's say they used the darkness for not being seen doing something.

Stephen excited: Like what? Telling each other secrets? Did they hide something there? We can try to find it, Daddy.

Sheldon: No, I don't want to look for... that. Um...

Amy: It is as close to Enterprise as you can get. Imagine all the lights, like lightsabers. It looks like out of this world. And you can wear 3D glasses. It's less sports and more Star Trek fun.

Amy winks. Stephen smiles.

Stephen: That sounds like you do not want to miss this. Let us go, Daddy. Now. I want to play black light mini golf.

He drags Sheldon up on his feet and leads him to the door.

Sheldon sighs: Fine. We are going.

Sheldon kisses Amy goodbye, and while she closes her eyes, the boys leave the apartment. When Sheldon and Stephen arrive at the black light mini golf building, someone else approaches him, saying "Hi Sheldon" in a familiar voice. Sheldon turns around.

Sheldon: Wheaton? What are you doing here?

Wil: My buddies and I are here for some black light mini golf.

Stuart, and two other guys appear behind him.

Wil: I love coming here for weeks. I didn't know that you like coming here as well. I had never seen you here before, but now that you are here, I have one more to beat. Let's go.

He waves his guys to follow him into the building. Stephen dances in front of the entrance. He runs to his Daddy, grabs his hands and drags him one more time. This time Sheldon is focused on Wil Wheaton, that he holds pace with his son entering the building. They buy tickets, and take their glowing golf clubs, balls and 3D glasses. Stephen puts on the glasses.

Stephen: Whoa. This is amazing. Daddy let's go. This will be so much fun.

Sheldon: Let's find Wheaton and show him how to do this.

In the first round, Stephen tries to hit the ball, but accidentally hits Sheldon instead.

Sheldon: Stephen, he careful with that thing.

Stephen holds the golf club like a dagger in front of his face and smiles.

Stephen: I will win.

He chuckles, and starts hitting the ball with his club. Wil walks close to Sheldon.

Wil: Only one hit. Try to be better than that, Sheldon.

Sheldon: I will show you how it's done.

He puts his phone out.

Wil: No cheating, Sheldon.

Sheldon: I am calculating. I have to know how hard and at which point I have to hit the ball to let it roll into the hole at once. I want to put it perfectly into its spot.

Stephen: If you are not playing, I will hit the ball for you.

Stephen takes Sheldon's club, but before he can use it, Sheldon puts his phone back into his pants' pocket, and grabs the golf club.

Sheldon: Let me do this, Stephen. You are right. I can do the calculations in my head. Let's see.

He walks around the course, tries to focus.

Stephen: Hit the ball, Daddy. This is not walk around the course, it's mini golf.

Wil: Listen to your son, Sheldon. If you keep playing like that, I have already won.

He turns to his friends.

Wil: Let's go guys. This snail will need some time.

He turns back to Sheldon: As you can see through your 3D glasses, you are under wanted right now. Don't waste too much time here.

He walks away with his friends. Stephen runs around the course. He stops next to Sheldon.

Stephen: Now I ran, too. Will I get additional points for that?

Sheldon smiles as he thinks about that addition to the game.

Sheldon: Yes. The more sports one can incorporate to this game, the more points you will get. We will win this.

Stephen: Yay. Can we go to the next course now? I want to hit another ball.

Sheldon: Yes. Let's do that.

Sheldon hits the ball four times until it rolls into the hole.

Stephen cheers.

Sheldon: Wil was better than me. I need to practice. Make better calculations. I don't get why you are cheering.

Stephen: You hit the ball. That's fun. Now I wan to do it again. Next course.

Stephen runs away, Sheldon follows him. They walk through the rest of the underwater world, up until the 3D glasses make everything look like a space station.

Stephen: Daddy, these glasses make this all look so real. It's like I am floating in space.

Sheldon: Everything is better in 3D. This is the best kind of golf I have ever played. It's like a realistic video game.

Wil walks by them.

Wil: You have just are arrived at this course? We played the whole thing already.

Stephen: We enjoy our time here. The longer, the better. Why do you want to rush this? Don't you like it?

Sheldon smiles.

Sheldon: Yes, we play slow, because that's how we extend our time here.

Wil: Are you saying you are playing so bad, that you can stay here longer? That's just stupid. You are bad at this, admit it. You lost against me.

Sheldon: I will still be here for a while and you are on your way out. I think I won.

Stephen: I am having the best day ever. Thank you, Daddy.

Stephen hugs his Dad. Sheldon lifts him up and kisses him on the cheek.

Sheldon: You are a smart boy.

Stephen giggles: Next time we bring Mama, too. She will love this.

Sheldon smiles: Yes, she will.

He puts Stephen back down and turns to Wil.

Sheldon: I definitely won.

He takes Stephen's hand and they walk to the next course, leaving Wil and his friends standing there.

———————————————————————————————

Thanks so much for reading. Have you ever played black light mini golf? Do you want to play it now? Please leave me a review, I love reading your thoughts. And please come back in two weeks for the next chapter: I'm just saying "Comic Con time". :)

XO Sanny


	19. Stephen-goes-to-Comic-Con

Stephen, Taylor, Halley and Michael have their noses on the car windows. They waggle with their feet up and down.

Stephen: When are we finally there?

Taylor: This is so exciting. I can meet other superheroes for real.

She wears her Rainbow Unicorn costume, her own superhero that she created.

Taylor: I can spread my rainbow sparkles and bring color to the black and white world out there. I am here to help those who feel lost, overseen or misunderstood.

Halley: I rather be an actual superhero. I love Chibi Usa. My Dad watched all Sailor Moon episodes with me, and she is the best. Also, chibi means small, so I am a small miss USA.

She chuckles.

Taylor: I am my own superhero. I don't need anyone to tell me how I have to be.

Halley: But I am pink and lovely. And I have a horse. I am like a fighting princess.

Michael: I am not your horse. I am the beautiful, independent Pegasus. I can fly, and I am magical.

Stephen: No one is more magical than Harry Potter.

He waves his wand.

Leonard turns around, as he parked the car.

Leonard: We are there, kids.

They unbuckle their seatbelts, open the back doors, and rush out of the car. Penny and Leonard get off the car, next to them park Howard with Bernadette, Sheldon and Amy. They get out of their car as well.

Leonard: Here we are again. The first Comic Con with our kids.

Howard: Oh I survived that ride. I will drive home the kids later. Driving with Sheldon is too exhausting. He was complaining the whole time, probably more than the kids could have.

Sheldon: You cannot drive at all, Howard. Another thing you are bad at. I don't know how you can even live.

Howard: Why don't you drive, Sheldon?

Sheldon: I am too privileged for that. You should be honored to drive not only one but two Nobel price winners in your car.

Amy smiles, holds his hand and rests her head on his shoulder.

Amy: This will be a fun day. Let's get in.

The kids cheer and run towards the entrance. Penny runs after them, Leonard tries to follow. The moment they stand in front of the building, the kids cannot stop being astonished.

Kids in unison: Whoa.

The other adults follow. They stop behind them.

Raj: Hey guys.

They turn around and see Raj with a girl.

Raj: I brought Julie. She is my milk and I am her chocolate. Just like in real life, but today as a glass of milk and bar of chocolate.

Julie: When I saw the German kinder schokolade commercial, I instantly wanted to be dressed like them for Comic Con with my Raj.

They kiss. Taylor walks over to Leonard.

Taylor: Daddy, you have to carry me. As a superhero I have to fly in, and when I ride on your back, I can pretend to.

Leonard: Okay, jump onto my back. I will carry my super girl.

She climbs on his back, puts her arms around his neck. Leonard starts running towards the entrance. Penny smiles.

Penny: Yay, let's go nuts.

Amy appears behind her.

Amy: Where are donuts? I am hungry and I need some sugar. My baby girl probably wants some.

Penny puts her arm around Amy and they walk towards the entrance.

Penny: This here is crazy madness for me, but I like your idea of having donuts. Let's get in, and I am sure we will find lots of yummy donuts with yummy glazing. We will just stay there until our kids, and our grownup kids have played enough.

They smile, and walk in, followed by the guys.

Amy: I have to pee.

Sheldon: That's not on my schedule right now. First toilet time is in an hour.

Amy takes his phone, types something in and gives it back to him.

Amy: See, there is it. Amy's pee time is right now. I cannot be late.

Sheldon looks closely at it. Amy starts walking towards the bathrooms. She turns around for a moment.

Amy: I will be right back, and no worry, I will go to the bathroom in an hour again.

Amy turns around and rushes to the bathrooms. Sheldon turns to the rest of the group and the kids.

Sheldon: Now, we can finally discuss the schedule of today. Amy knows it already, but I know you'd moan in the car and we weren't all together, so first thing after arriving is me telling you about the day's schedule.

Stephen: Daddy, daddy, can we go and find some Harry Potter stuff? We have to start now, or all the good things will be taken already.

Sheldon: We will start with that in a few minutes. I have to tell them our plan, and then we can go.

Howard to Bernadette: I love my Sailor Moon at Comic Con. Of all the ones I met, you are the most sexy to make out with.

Bernadette blushes and giggles: Yes, my handsome Tuxedo Mask.

They kiss.

Kids in unison: Eww.

Raj: We will go and look for the sweet stuff first. I told Julie there is lots of Japanese sweets here, that you cannot get anywhere else.

Julie: I am so excited to taste all the colorful, super sweet stuff. And all the different coke flavors.

They smile and rush away, holding hands.

Penny stands next to Leonard, who still has Taylor on his back.

Taylor: Run daddy, run. Let me fly into the first hall, and see if I can help someone.

Leonard: That's my girl. Let's go.

He runs into the hall, while Taylor spreads her hands, pretending she is flying.

Amy gets back from the bathroom.

Amy: Good thing to be this early is that there is no line yet.

Penny: Let's go and hope we also don't have to wait for getting a donut.

Amy: Yes.

Sheldon: No. We are supposed to have fun today together, like before we all had kids, besides Raj. This should be a fun experience. It's our kids first time here. It has to be special.

Amy: It will be special, Sheldon. The kids are all excited.

Sheldon: They are no longer here to listen in which order to enjoy the fun.

Amy: Sheldon. They are kids. They are curious and run around. Look at Stephen. He wants to go into the first hall.

Stephen: When everything is sold out I will blame it all on you, dad.

Sheldon: It's 9.15am. It's illogical that all Harry Potter stuff is already sold.

Stephen: Do you know how popular Harry is? Let's sit on our brooms and go.

Stephen does what he said, and runs into the hall.

Amy: We have to follow him or he will be lost. Come on, Sheldon.

Sheldon rolls his eyes, and puts his phone back into his pants's pocket.

Sheldon: Why do I even bother writing lists?

Penny: I always wondered about that.

They walk into the hall, and follow Stephen who quickly finds Harry merchandise. The sales persons smiles at him.

Sales Person: You are a cute little Harry. And your Mom and Dad are grownup Ginny and Harry. How cute.

Stephen: Yes, Daddy says that way I can look up to him and see my future while he can look at me and sees his past. We can pretend to look at a magical mirror.

Sales Person: Aww. That's so creative.

Sheldon: No worry, Amy, as soon as our girl will be born, you two can do the same.

Amy smiles: I cannot wait for that day.

Stephen: I want to have that plush Hedwig. Can I get it? Can I get it?

Amy: Of course, honey. Owls are so beautiful.

Sheldon: Luckily it's not a real one. Those are filthy and hoot when I want to sleep.

Amy: They are the most majestic and mysterious birds. I read such a lovely fan fiction about Hedwig. I thought you read it too, didn't you?

Sheldon: Of course, who doesn't love reading Harry Potter fan fictions?

Sales Person: Yes, there are so many great stories and writers out there.

Amy takes out some bills from her purse, hands it over to the sales person, who takes it. Stephen smiles all over his face and cuddles his plush owl.

Stephen: Mommy carries the whole world in her belly. And when she will be here it will be magical, she said.

Sales Person: Really? Oh wow.

Amy blushes: Well, my family is my whole world, but it's not literally the whole world in my belly.

Raj and Julie walk by.

Raj: Guess who is here? Sarah Michelle Gellar. I just talked to her, got a photo and autograph.

Julie: I hope you are also this excited next time when you see me.

Raj: Even more, my love. I would take your autograph every day and would freak out every time. Let's take a picture.

Raj takes a pic with his phone. They both smile.

Sheldon: Why would you ask her for an autograph after you had a date?

Julie: What? You know her? You had a date? When? Why haven't you told me?

Raj: I met her on the plane when we flew to Sheldon and Amy's Nobel ceremony. She was my plus one. There was nothing going on. I could not be the only one without someone. I was lonely, saw her and asked her. She said yes, but there was nothing more. And now I have you, who fill me with more light and warmth than I ever could imagine being able to feel.

Julie: Aww.

Raj: I have a surprise for you. Let's go.

They rush away. Leonard and Taylor come by.

Taylor: I have saved one person today. Did you see anyone else who is about to cry or feel lonely?

Sheldon confused: We are at Comic Con. How could you find such a person?

Taylor: He wanted to buy a Yoda candy dispenser but it was sold out.

Leonard: It's so sad. I feel with him. But then Taylor found a Yoda costume, got dressed and handed him some candy.

Taylor: He smiled and wanted a photo with me.

Leonard: That was so kind and sweet of you, honey. I am proud of you.

He kisses her on the cheek, Taylor chuckles. Leonard turns to Sheldon and Amy.

Leonard: Guess who we saw. Mark Hamill. I think you should go and say hello. He's in Hall 2, at the right corner in the back.

Amy: Yes, let's go and say hi. That man married your Mom and Dad, Stephen.

Stephen: Oh yes, let's go.

He sits on his broom, holds it with his right hand and Hedwig and his wand with his left hand. He rushes away. Taylor follows him.

Leonard: Taylor will show you.

Amy and Sheldon follow.

Sheldon: I planned this day so well, I knew Mark would be here, but I wanted to meet him before we go home.

Amy: It's going to be alright, Sheldon. Sometimes life is more surprising when things don't go exactly just as planned. Some things just have to happen at their own pace.

Sheldon: You are so right. I love you, Amy.

They kiss and then keep walking, following Stephen and Taylor.

Penny: Should we make out now? I guess we are a couple right? I already forgot who we are.

Leonard smiles: You are Harley Quinn and I am the Joker. You are so much sexier than the actress, and your voice sounds so much like in the new animated series. Let's find a quiet spot and do it. I haven't shown you how much I love you for a couple days.

When Mark Hamill notices Sheldon and Amy, he lets them skip the line. Stephen and Taylor stand right before him.

Mark: How are you, kids? You must be Stephen. It's so nice to finally meet you. I officiated your parents' wedding.

Stephen: I know. Mom told me.

When Mark reaches out for Stephen's hand to shake it, Stephen puts out his Purrel and puts a bit of it in his hands. He rubs it in, then shakes Mark's hand.

Stephen: Now we can do that.

Mark laughs: No doubt on who's your father.

Amy: It's so nice to meet you again. You made our wedding even more beautiful.

Sheldon: Can you sign my mug? And I have a picture and our wedding invitation. This will complete our wedding album.

Mark: Of course.

He signs all things.

Mark: I see you are expecting. Congratulations.

Amy: Thank you. It's going to be a girl. I am so excited.

Sheldon smiles: And I will have another kid to who I can tell "I am your father" when wearing my Darth Vader mask.

Amy: Sheldon. Stephen was scared for days.

Sheldon: It was fun.

Stephen: No it wasn't. Let's go. I need more Harry merchandise.

Taylor: Yay, and I want a unicorn.

They run away.

Sheldon takes his autographs and smiles.

Sheldon: Thank you.

Amy: I think we should go or our kids will be lost.

Mark: Oh is that your girl as well?

Amy: No, she is my bestie's daughter. We are here together.

Mark: That is great. Have fun. See you.

Amy and Sheldon follow Stephen and Taylor to the entrance area. They stop next to Howard and Bernadette. Halley and Michael eat some sandwiches. Penny and Leonard, exhausted, join them.

Penny: What is the emergency? I got a call from Raj. Taylor, are you okay?

Taylor: Yes I am. Raj is on stage up there. Look.

She points at the stage. Raj walks onto it, followed by Julie. He takes the microphone and goes down on his knees.

Raj: My beloved Julie. I thought I would be alone forever because I was single for so long. I thought something was wrong with me, because nobody wanted to stay. Then you came into my life. Not only are you the milk in my chocolate, but you brought light into my darkness and warmth into my heart. You filled me with laughter and joy. You completed me. I could not be more happy to have you and don't want to ever be without you again. You are a wonderful mommy to cinnamon and one day, you will be for our kids. I love you with all my heart. Do you want to marry me?

Julie: Yes.

He puts a ring on her finger, gets up, and they kiss. The audience applauds, his friends cheer.

Sheldon: That was not on my list for today.

Amy: But it was beautiful, wasn't it? Sometimes it's better to not know what will happen, and just be surprised. That makes a day even more special and unforgettable. So far, we had a great time, hadn't we?

The kids cheer.

Penny: Even I had fun, but I am still waiting for my donut.

Amy: Yes, let's go and have some.

Sheldon smiles. They congratulate and hug Raj and Julie, and celebrate with donuts.

———————————————

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave me a review. I love reading them! 

Next chapter coming in two weeks. 

XO Sanny


	20. Stephen-has-a-play-date

Amy: Sheldon, we have to talk about this. It's serious.

Sheldon: I don't want to talk about it, Amy. Come Stephen, let's go.

He takes Stephen's hand and they enter the indoor playground. Amy follows them.

Amy: I know that you don't want to talk about it, but we have to. It's a big decision and we have to make it as soon as possible. You have been avoiding this talk since the call.

Sheldon: Amy, this... it just cannot happen.

Amy: It will happen, no matter if you want it or not.

Sheldon: I cannot let that happen. I am smart enough to do...

He sighs. Amy hugs him. Stephen joins the family hug.

Stephen: Why are you sad, daddy?

Sheldon sobs.

Amy: We will tell you later. Daddy will feel better soon. Let's go and play with your friends. I see Taylor and Halley in the ball pit. Michael must be there somewhere as well. Have fun, sweetie.

Sheldon: Remember what I told you.

Stephen smiles: Bazinga.

Sheldon smiles too. Amy kisses Stephen on the forehead and he runs towards the ball pit.

Taylor: Stephen, come over here.

Stephen jumps into the pit.

Stephen: Bazinga.

He giggles. The other kids look at him confused.

Michael: What does that mean?

Stephen: How can you not know bazinga? It means fun. It's the word you say after you make a joke.

Michael: Then people usually laugh, or it wasn't funny.

Stephen: My dad told me the word. "If it's funny, it's a bazinga." He saw it first in his hometown in Texas at a Comic Book store, when he wanted to buy stuff to prank people.

Taylor: Why don't we do something actually fun? My Dad told me about paintball.

Halley: Yes, my dad told me about it, too. How much fun they had playing it. So I brought my water colors.

Taylor: Yes, let's paint these balls in the pit. The guys will look so colorful after bathing in it.

The girls giggle.

Halley: That will be so much fun.

Halley puts out her water colors. Taylor puts out her plastic water bottle. She pours the water onto the colors and they start applying it with their fingers on the balls.

Michael to Stephen: Why are girls so stupid? Do they actually believe this is paintball? We need guns to play that.

Stephen: Guns are dangerous. I am not allowed to play with them and I cannot imagine they are fun. My dad gave me my first comic book, and that's fun.

Michael excited: Oh wow that is so cool. What's it about?

Stephen: It's about the Flash.

Michael: My dad likes the Flash, too.

They look together at the book, page by page.

Michael: My dad gave me this photograph of space once.

Stephen: Oh this is so cool.

Michael: I want to go to space as well. My dad is soo awesome.

Stephen: We could build our own enterprise with Legos and pretend to be in space until we are old enough to actually go.

Michael: Yes, let's do this. Let's make the design and calculate how many Legos we need.

Michael: Yes, that's actual fun. The girls have no idea how to do it.

Halley and Taylor giggle: Bazinga.

A kid with colored pants and shirt crawls out of the ball pit and starts crying as soon as it realizes the colors.

Amy joins Sheldon on the bench. Penny and Bernadette join them as well.

Amy: I had no idea you were here, too. I thought the guys will bring the kids today.

Penny: Well, they do a comic book reading circle today, and discuss their books.

Sheldon shocked: How can they not invite me to this? How rude.

He takes out his phone.

Bernadette: They told you in a group WhatsApp, but as you didn't react to it, they got super excited and "could not cancel this time".

Sheldon: You distracted me, Amy. I got the message and wanted to reply and then I forgot.

Penny acts shocked: You can forget something? Welcome to us normal people.

She smiles. Sheldon looks at her slightly irritated.

Penny: I'm proud of you, Amy. You are a great wife.

Amy smiles: I know. But we were just talking.

Penny puts her arm around her and winks.

Penny: Yeah, Leonard and I are talking too, especially when he actually wants to talk.

Bernadette: I love talking to Howard as well. He cannot get enough as soon as the kids are in bed.

Sheldon: We were literally talking. It's very confusing to say "talking" when meaning "having intercourse". Why can you not simply say what you mean? If everyone would use different words for one thing, we would not understand each other.

He starts thinking: Which would take me back to the idea of creating my own language. That way I will be immortal.

Penny: Why would anyone love to speak Sheldish?

Sheldon: Why not? It's clever. It's fun. The words will look outstandingly and the speaker will immediately indicate being savvy.

Penny: Savvy?

Amy: Let's stop this weird nonsense. We have to discuss this call, Sheldon. Ouch...

She holds her belly and sits down.

Penny worried: Are you okay, Amy?

Amy: The baby just kicked. I hope she doesn't want to become a soccer player.

Penny and Bernadette sit next to her and put their hands on Amy's belly.

Bernadette giggles: Oh I feel her.

Penny: Me too. Oh sometimes I miss being pregnant. I never wanted to be, I was so anxious to ruin my body and retch all day, but somehow I enjoyed it. Not the retching and vomiting part.

Bernadette: Yes, but staying in bed was annoying. I could not do much. My first pregnancy was easier.

Amy: I love this, but somehow I am happy when I will lose all that extra weight.

Penny: You will never lose more at once.

Amy: And I want my body back. It's kind of weird imagining I am sharing it right now. But it's even more a miracle.

Penny: It is. Who knew Sheldon knew how to do it.

Sheldon: I know more than you do, Penny. I could explain you things...

Penny: No, I don't want to hear it, Sheldon. I am not in the mood for a lecture.

Sheldon: Others would pay lots of money for my wisdom.

Penny: Then write a book.

Sheldon: That's a great idea. I will follow the footsteps of Stephen Hawking.

Amy: But before you start with your "Brief history of time", let us finally talk about the call from your mother and what we will do.

An angry mother approaches Penny and Bernadette.

Mother: Are these your kids who color the balls in the ball pit? That ruins the other kids' clothes. Look, how my son looks right now?

She shows them her boy who is sobbing.

Bernadette: They do what? Halley!

Penny: Taylor! Stop this right now.

They run towards the ball pit. Amy turns to Sheldon.

Amy: How could you be reading right now?

Sheldon: What else am I supposed to do? Watch the kids? I rather stick to physics. And besides, I taught Stephen what to do when he is in danger: scream and run.

Amy sarcastically: Wow. What a smart move.

Sheldon: He will survive. Shall he rather fight and hit other kids?

Amy: No, of course not. Let's not talk about this right now. The call, Sheldon.

Sheldon: How often do I have to tell you that I don't want to talk about it?

Amy: This is important. We are talking about your family. You cannot walk away from this. It will happen. Period. You cannot change anything about it. I know this is hard. I'm here for you, and Stephen as well. He deserves to know her. Don't take this from him.

Sheldon: I am not taking her away. I would never do that. This cannot happen.

Amy: Do you know what body part I love the most of you?

Sheldon looks at her and smiles.

Sheldon: Of course I know.

Amy: I wish I could look right inside your brain right now and know what you think. I want to ease your pain, Sheldon. Take the worries away from you. I feel so helpless.

Sheldon: You are a smart woman, Amy. My brain is definitely the most satisfying part.

Amy: Speaking of satisfying...

She puts her hand on his chest, moves closer to him, and rests her head on his shoulder.

Amy: Tell me what the genius thinks.

Sheldon: I am reading about string theory, so obviously I am thinking of...

She kisses him.

Sheldon: Amy.

Amy smiles: You mastered the test. Why don't we get somewhere private and do some "talking"? I am in the mood and cannot get more pregnant.

Sheldon: Here? Who will watch the kids?

Amy: You told Stephen what to do when he's in danger. And Penny and Bernadette are with the kids, so... let's go.

Amy gets up, takes Sheldon's hand and tries to drag him from the bench.

Sheldon: But everything is full of germs here. We cannot get physical here, we should go home first.

Amy: Do you want Stephen to watch us?

Sheldon: It's natural and better he will learn this from us than watching porn one day.

Amy: Oh... I don't want to think of my innocent little angel watching filthy films.

Sheldon: He will one day.

Amy kisses him.

Amy: But not today, honey. You don't want to talk about your meemaw and I don't want to talk about this. Both will happen, if we want it or not. Let's talk about whether we will go to Texas or not tomorrow, okay?

Sheldon: You are right, okay.

Amy: I am sure my genius wants to pass another test, doesn't he?

Sheldon: Oh I love passing tests.

Amy: Follow me. I can even grade you if you do a satisfying performance. Let's see if you can beat your own high score.

Sheldon: Challenge accepted.

They kiss and leave hand in hand the indoor playground.

—————————————-

**What do you think was the phone call about? Will Shamy go to Texas?**

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review or DM me on Instagram if you don't have an account here. I'm Sannyrise over there as well. I appreciate every review! 

Thanks so much!! 

_I will take a little break during August, so I will publish the next Daddy Sheldon chapter **September 4, 2020**. I hope you won't have forgotten about my little sequel series until then and will come back for more chapters. Then I will post again biweekly. Thanks again and have a great summer! _

_**XO Sanny**_


	21. Stephen-goes-to-Texas

Amy wakes up. She turns around, tries to reach for Sheldon, but he is not in bed. She opens her eyes, to check if he is just lying on edge of the bed, and her hand is too short to reach him there. He is not in bed at all. Where is he? She gets up and rushes into the kitchen.

Sheldon smiles: Good morning, my love. I prepared breakfast with Stephen.

Stephen jumps of excitement on the kitchen chair.

Amy hurries to him, afraid he might fall. Stephen hugs her.

Stephen: I love you, Mommy.

He lays his head on her shoulder.

Amy: That is so sweet of you. What is the occasion?

Sheldon: We love you. And you were right yesterday. Meemaw is 96 and as she gets weaker and weaker, I have to face the truth, that she might won't be here much longer.

He sighs, tries to hold back a tear but cannot stop it from leaving his eye. Stephen turns around and hugs his Daddy.

Stephen: Don't cry, Daddy. I'm here. You won't be alone.

Amy: I get how hard it is. You grew up with her, she influenced you in many ways, that is why I think you will regret it when we won't go to Texas. But we have to fly soon, or it might be a risk for the baby.

Sheldon: She has always understood me when my parents couldn't. I loved when she drove me to Professor Sturgis and his lectures. She was the only one who was fascinated by his intellect, just like me.

Amy: Maybe not exactly like you, but go on.

Sheldon: She is a very smart woman, Amy. I mean she loves me. I am her favorite grandchild. She knew Missy and Georgie would never get anywhere in their lives. She just never told them. I guess she didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Amy: You should go and see her again. And Stephen probably wants to meet her as well, don't you, sweetie?

Stephen shrieks: Yes. I don't know how she can be any better than my Nana but she sounds amazing. Like a superhero.

Sheldon: Yes, that is who she is. Let's go to Texas. I will call my mother.

He rushes over to the couch table, picks up his phone and calls his mother. Stephen was wiggling on the chair, smiling all over his face.

Amy: You will soon see where your Dad grew up. Isn't this exciting? As sad as this trip is, I always wanted to go to Texas. Let's go pack.

She takes Stephen down from the chair and they go to the bedroom. Her phone buzzes, Amy answers.

Penny: You are leaving to Texas tomorrow, and you don't tell me?

Amy: We are leaving tomorrow? Oh... uhm. I just wanted to tell you.

Penny: I don't like getting such news from Sheldon. He just sent a text into our group chat.

Amy puts Penny on speaker, and checks her phone. Sheldon sent a photoshopped photo of him, her and Stephen in front of the Texan flag. "Going to visit my family in Texas. Leaving tomorrow. Won't be around for a while."

Penny: Why are you going to Texas now? You are pregnant. I am not sure if it's good for you two to fly.

Bernadette video calls her.

Amy: Hold on, Bernadette calls too.

Penny switches to video and they both appear on Amy's screen.

Bernadette: Why do you think you can go somewhere without saying goodbye? We will come over later to your "see you soon party".

Penny: I bring the booze.

Bernadette: I bring snacks. We are coming at 8.

Both hang up before Amy can say anything. Sheldon walks into the bedroom.

Sheldon: I just talked to my mother. She makes her guest room ready for us. I will book the flight, so we can go early in the morning.

Amy: I just spoke to the girls, and after your message they are planning a "see you soon party". They will come over at 8.

Sheldon sighs: A party? Oh I won't miss these spontaneous gatherings. But what can I do? I am just irresistible. The thought of not seeing me for a while must be shocking to them. Maybe I have to prepare a comfort speech and get ready for hugs. Argh.

Later, in the evening, Amy brings Stephen to bed, when she hears a knock. Another one and another one.

Penny: Amy and Sheldon.

Sheldon opens the door. Penny knocks on his chest. When she notices that, she immediately stops.

Penny: I wasn't done with your three-knock-thing.

Sheldon: I get that you want to touch me. But I have to tell you, Amy won't share me.

Penny: Ah no, I would become a lesbian before I'd choose you, sweetie.

Sheldon: Then why are you calling me, sweetie?

Penny walks by him and hugs Amy. Bernadette walks by Sheldon as well. Leonard and Howard stand next to him.

Bernadette: Where is my booze?

She walks over to Penny and Amy, hugs Amy. They both drag her into the kitchen.

Bernadette: What's going on? Why are you leaving so suddenly? And why haven't you told us?

Amy: I tried talking to him for a while. His grandma is about to die, probably soon.

Bernadette and Penny both sad: Oh no...

Amy: I had talks with Mary and she really insisted me to convince him to go, even she is concerned about the baby. I checked and asked my gynecologist and she said it's fine. Anyway, this is important to him but he doesn't want to think about it, doesn't want to admit it, because they have always been so close. He would be mad at himself for not saying goodbye.

Penny: I have only been to one funeral and I didn't even know that guy. I only went for Leonard. People in my life don't die.

Bernadette: Lucky you. I remember when my grandma died. She was tough and smart. And she always gave me money when I visited her with my parents.

Amy: I never got to meet my grandma. I see how happy Stephen is when FaceTiming with Mary. And she enjoys the talks too, and she sends presents, lots of toys and sweets, and not only for his birthday or Christmas. He always gets so excited. I guess the relationship between grandkids and grandparents is just unique and special.

Penny: Sounds like they can give you all the love and spoil you. Why did I never care about my grandparents? I only saw them as old and boring.

She takes a sip from her wine glass, that Bernadette just poured in.

Bernadette to Amy: I have grape juice for you.

She pours Amy a glass, and herself some wine. The men approach.

Sheldon: Wonderful, you are ready for my speech. Let me do that.

Everyone sighs. Sheldon looks at them confused, ignores the reaction and starts talking.

Sheldon: I have to say, it was my delight being here for so long to entertain you, and teach you valuable lessons.

He looks at Penny and then turns to Howard.

Sheldon: You two challenged me the most. I thank you for that. I used to think you wanted to annoy me, but nobody can actually be this retarded.

Penny: Hey. I am an actress, have you forgotten about that? I am just very good at it, unlike you, who cannot even lie.

She empties her glass.

Howard: And I am the best magician you will ever meet.

He pulls a rose from his sleeve and hands it over to Bernadette who giggles.

Sheldon: It's not acting, when you play yourself. Your career stopped before it even started. Now you have a better job and I won't be mad that I still haven't received your thank you note.

Bernadette: I gave her the position, if one should get a present, it's me.

Penny: I am your friend. Isn't that present enough? Others would be happy.

Leonard: I am.

He smiles, gets close to Penny and kisses her.

Leonard: Let's make another baby.

Penny: Now?

Howard: I can watch and give you some tips. I am the perfect sex teacher.

Penny looks slightly disgusted: Eww. No thanks.

Bernadette: Maybe we should make a new baby, too.

She takes another sip from her glass, gets closer to Howard and kisses him.

Howard: Anytime, mon amour.

Amy: We want to go to Texas and you want to start having babies again? I wanted my kids to grow up with them, but now it won't happen.

She runs away to the bedroom, closes the door. Sounds of sobbing can be heard.

Sheldon: I won't miss you playing with Amy's feelings. Shame on all of you for making her cry, and I have to take care of it again.

Penny: Don't blame this on us, you want to go back to Texas.

Leonard: When will you come back?

Leonard to himself: Did I seriously ask that out loud?

Penny taps him on the shoulder.

Penny: It's okay, Leonard.

Sheldon: We will visit my grandma, know that she is fine, let Stephen finally meet her, and then come back.

Howard: But then, why does she think she won't be around to raise her kids with ours?

Raj and Julie walk in, holding hands.

Raj: Thanks for leaving the door open. Wait, have you already started without Julie and me?

Sheldon: There is not much to start. I just said that we will go and visit my grandma, like we did before Stephen was born. We have to fly now, because of Amy's pregnancy. The closer to the due date, the more risky it will be for the baby.

Penny: You thinking of others and actually having a family. I must have taught you some valuable lessons. You have been such a challenge, but I am just this good.

Sheldon looks at her, irritated.

Raj: I'm sorry about your grandma, but think of all the great times and memories you have of her. She will never fully disappear from your life. See her with your eyes one last time.

Sheldon sighs: She has been here all my life, she cannot... she would not... leave me.

He sobs, runs into the bedroom and closes the door.

Leonard: It's a very emotional time, and hard for him, as he wishes to have no emotions at all.

Penny: Hey, I got him this far, which is more than anyone could have possibly imagined.

Bernadette: I think we should give them some space. They will leave early in the morning, and we will see them again in a few weeks.

Howard: Yes. I know how hard it was when I lost my mother, and could not really say goodbye. It haunted me. He was there for me in some way I never thought he could.

Bernadette: Let's go.

Howard and Bernadette walk with sad faces out of the apartment. Then Bernadette rushes back in.

Bernadette: The rest of the bottle is mine. Mama needs it.

She grabs the bottle, and rushes out of the apartment again.

Penny: Go girl.

Leonard: I think we should leave, too. We can make ourselves comfortable, snuggle a bit.

Penny drags him on the sleeve out of the room.

Penny: Let's do it.

Raj looks at Julie, while she is standing there watching Penny and Leonard leaving.

Raj: I thought this would be a couple's night. I thought we could play a board game or something, like in the good old days.

He sighs. Julie hugs him.

Raj: Why do things change? I mean, now I am finally in a happy relationship and I cannot do the things I always dreamed of. I always felt left out, because I was the only one running solo.

Julie: But now you have me. Let's grab something to eat and have dinner at our place.

Raj: Sometimes I just wish back the good old days. I love these guys.

Julie: I know. I wish I had a group of friends like that, but mine are spread all over the world. I wish I had more friends here, but now I have some, thanks to you. When Sheldon and Amy will come back, they will be probably in a better mood and we can have a couple's game night.

Raj: I love you. Our wedding will be unforgettable. I want to party a whole week like we do in India. I want all the colors and all the flowers, lots of rose bouquets and music. Oh, we should start planning. There is so much to do. This is so exciting.

Julie: Yes, let's plan our wedding.

They smile, kiss, leave the apartment and close the door.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

Sorry that I could not update earlier. I was busier than expected at my job for the past couple weeks, so I could not really focus on how to continue here. I want to be happy with the story, which I am now, and hope you will like it too. Thanks for your support and patience and taking time to read my story. It means so much! 

I would appreciate to read your thoughts as a review! 

I will try to update Daddy Sheldon every Friday :)

**Take care. XO Sanny**


	22. Stephen-goes-to-Daddy's-Hometown

Sheldon: There we are. I cannot believe to be back here.

Amy excited: This is amazing. Oh I cannot believe that I am finally where you grew up. This will bring us so much closer together.

Sheldon: Amy, don't forget why we are here. This is just a house, where I spent most of my childhood. Meemaw never wanted to sell it, not even when mother moved out next door after father died and we all went away.

Amy: I know. I am sad and happy at the same time. Let's get in and see how she is doing. She is so lucky to still be in her house.

Sheldon: Mom moved in a while ago to help her, but she also kept her apartment.

Amy: She probably needs somehow a place for herself that doesn't remind her of what's she is going through right now.

Sheldon: Meemaw is dying, not my mother.

Amy: Mary will lose her mother. Have you ever asked her how she feels?

Sheldon just looks at her.

Amy: This is hard for everyone, Sheldon. Not just for your meemaw or you.

Stephen: I want to meet meemaw. Let's go in.

Stephen drags Amy to the front door, and starts knocking. Mary opens the door.

Mary: Oh, wonderful that you are here. How was your flight?

She hugs Stephen who runs into the house.

Amy: It was okay, but now my feet hurts.

Mary: Come in and sit down.

Mary hugs Amy, and then Sheldon.

Mary: I knew you would come. I prayed to God He would convince you, and I am glad His message arrived. I know this is not easy for you, Shelly, but this is important, and I know that you know.

Sheldon: There is nothing that I don't know, mother. Only maybe some irrelevant stuff.

Mary: Let's go and say hi to your meemaw.

Mary leads Sheldon and Amy to Meemaw's bedroom. Stephen sits next her on her bed. She talks in a quiet voice.

Meemaw: My sweet little Sheldon. I am so glad I can finally see you again.

Stephen: I am Stephen. But I love to finally meet you, meemaw.

He hugs her and she smiles, hugs him gently back.

Meemaw: Oh my sweet boy. You are adorable.

Mary smiles: I haven't seen her this happy for a while.

She turns to Sheldon and Amy.

Mary: She talks a lot about you, and asks when she will see you again. She said it felt like an eternity for her since she had seen you. She misses you. Last week she said, there is not much time left and she needs to see you one last time before she can go.

Sheldon: What? And you let me come here? Now she thinks it's okay to die. It is not okay, and I don't want to be responsible for her going.

He runs into the living room.

Mary follows him: Shelly, she will die, no matter what you do. It's her last wish to see you again. Go to her room and talk to her, please.

Sheldon: Stephen is now talking to her. I am glad they could meet.

Mary: See, I knew that this will already make you happy. You know you would have been mad at yourself if you didn't come.

Sheldon sighs: You are right. I know she cannot be here forever, no one can. Usually, I do not care about people dying, but Stephen Hawking, Professor Proton and now Meemaw. Why are they leaving me? What cannot bad people die instead?

Mary: They die too. The Lord takes whoever he decides it's time to come to Him.

Sheldon: He is very greedy. And shouldn't he ask for permission? Why can't I decide when it's time? This is not fair. Every time I took anything from someone, that person was angry with me.

Mary: And you have all the right in the world being mad at the Lord. He takes care of people who only suffer here on Earth. He takes all their pain away. Meemaw will be in heaven. She will be released. Don't you want that for her?

Sheldon: Why cannot she live without pain? Well, now that I said it, it doesn't make sense. Life and pain are always linked. So, we all suffer, that is life. Then why are we living at all?

Mary: It's a present, Shelly. You have been given this life, and have to make the best of it. There is so much joy, so much worth living for. You have an impact and meaning to so many people, more than you think, and make their lives better. Everything must come to an end that has a beginning. Otherwise nobody would appreciate it. As long as you feel, no matter what it is, sadness or happiness, love or hate, you know you are alive. Who knows how heaven looks like? It is a magical, wonderful place of happiness. That is what I believe.

Mary smiles. Sheldon tries to smile as well.

Sheldon: I don't believe in heaven. It is just the end of everything. The vast, cold darkness. It's like a string floating in the never ending universe. After one's death, all the memories and everything will be just gone.

Mary: Well, that is what you believe then. But no matter what will happen, you still have your memories of your meemaw. And you will never forget them. Do you remember all the rides with her?

Sheldon: She loved driving me, not like you and father. I even brought love to her life again when I introduced her to Professor Sturgis.

Mary: You did not introduce them, you only wanted her to drive you and they met and talked.

Sheldon: She found love, didn't she? I bring love to people. I also brought Penny and Leonard together. They bonded because both love me.

Mary: Oh Shelly.

Amy rushes into the living room.

Amy: Sheldon, come fast. She closed her eyes, and I am not sure if she just wants to sleep or might... well.. you know.

Sheldon runs into meemaw's bedroom, looks at her, then pulls a chair close to her bed and sits on it. He reaches for her hand, and holds it tightly. Meemaw opens her eyes, turns her head in Sheldon's direction and smiles.

Meemaw: My cute little boy. You were just so small, and sat here on my bed, and now you are all grown up. Why does time run so fast, my dear? You know even that answer, don't you?

She and Sheldon both smile.

Sheldon: That was Stephen who just sat on your bed and the velocity of time never changes. It remains constant. Always has and always will. No one can stop, slow it down or accelerate it. It can only feel like it passes by faster when one enjoys what their doing and forget about time. Then it feels like a moment happened in only a blink of an eye. But when one is bored and focuses too much on time, it feels like it barely passes. It is just a feeling. So I think you enjoyed your life.

Meemaw: I had 96 birthdays, Sheldon. I lived longer than most people. Do you remember when you lost your father? You were a kid. He was way too young to die.

Sheldon sighs.

Meemaw: He wasn't my son, but he felt like it. I never really showed how much I missed him. It was a hard time, especially for your mother. And I guess just then, I realized how much she loved him. I was such a fool, wasn't I?

Sheldon: No, you are great. Father was often rude to me, and you defended me. You did so many fun and amazing things. You laughed at my jokes and sometimes I felt you were the only one who actually saw me. You never judged or made fun of me.

Meemaw laughs: Oh sweety, keep believing that.

Sheldon looks at her slightly irritated.

Meemaw: Your mother truly loved you, and never judged you. She is the angel in this family, not me. But you were a good boy. You brought me so much joy, and always made me laugh. You had so many creative ideas, and came up with things unimaginable to me. There were several moments I thought you were crazy but I loved your extraordinary crazy. And when you won the Noble Prize, I could not believe that this was my little Sheldon. You have achieved so much. And I am still sorry I could not attend your wedding. You exceeded all my expectations. I am so proud of you, moon pie.

Sheldon sniffs: Thank you.

Mary walks in with a pill case.

Mary: You have to take your medicine, Mom.

She hands the pill over to her mother, but she refuses to take it.

Meemaw: I do no longer need them.

Sheldon excited: You feel better? See, I make her feel better. Now dying is off.

Meemaw: No, sweetie, I will die, very soon. I feel it. The medicine will no longer work, so there is no reason to keep taking it. Give it to someone who can be saved and released from their pain.

Sheldon: How do you know?

Meemaw: When the time will come for you, you will know it, too. That is why I wanted to see you for one last time. Even when I will probably forget everything when I drift off to wherever, but I saw you again, and I could thank you for all the fun and crazy years.

Sheldon: I don't know what to say. I love to entertain people and you were the best meemaw I could imagine.

He wipes away a tear and hugs her. She hugs him back. Mary puts the pill back in the case, and sighs. Amy and Stephen enter from the living room.

Meemaw: Now, let me sleep a bit. I am tired.

Sheldon: But you promise me to not die.

Meemaw smiles: I promise. I won't die yet. Just sleep.

She turns her head to the right side, and closes her eyes. Sheldon was feeling her pulse in her hand.

Mary: Let's go to the dining room. I have made us spaghetti with meatballs.

Stephen: Yes, that is my favorite food.

He runs out of meemaw's room, Amy follows him.

Mary: Come, Shelly. Eat something. Give her some rest.

Sheldon: Shouldn't she be at a hospital? They can take care of her. She is not safe here. You are no doctor, not even a nurse.

Mary: Well, you and Amy are here now. That is all the doctors we need.

Sheldon: We are no medical doctors. But I probably know more about medicine than some actual physicians.

—-

A couple days later, Amy is sitting on the couch, watching Stephen and Sheldon play.

Amy: Ouch. The cramps get worse.

Mary comes to her with a glass of water.

Mary: Lay down, honey. Try to rest.

Amy: It hurts so much. Why is she kicking me? I cannot raise a football player.

Mary: I am sure she won't become a punter. But, I would love to see women playing football and being as successful at it as men. Women can do even more than men. Like they could never give birth to a child.

Amy: Ouch. No, they could not.

Mary: Try to breathe. And calm down. Talk to ten, and take deep breaths. Inhale, and exhale. Slowly. Yes, you are doing it right.

Amy: I am so glad you are here. I feel much calmer than with only Sheldon around.

Sheldon: This is one of the irrelevant things that I don't have to know. This is a woman's thing.

Amy: And who put her in me?

Sheldon turns back to Stephen.

Sheldon mumbles: You wanted me to do it.

Mary: It's normal for men, and just proves what I said: they cannot handle pregnancy and hormones and all the pain women go through. I mean it is like carrying a half turkey nine months around, and then press it out of your body. Men already complain about carrying a turkey from the grocery store to the car.

Amy blushes: Oh...

Mary: What is it?

Amy: I think I just peed. I am so sorry.

Mary: That is alright. I will bring you some towels.

Mary goes to the bathroom, brings back a towel, helps Amy to get up and try to dry her.

Amy: I cannot stop it. It's like... shortly before Stephen was born. Oh my...

Mary: I think your water broke. We have to get you to the hospital. Shelly, you have to drive Amy. I will stay here with Stephen and Meemaw.

Sheldon: Why do I have to drive? My brain is...

Mary: I don't want to hear about your brain right now. You are getting your second child, so will either drive your wife to the hospital or you will have to deliver your daughter right here.

Sheldon gets up, takes Amy's hand and helps her into the car.

_... to be continued. _

—-

Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry I had to stop here, but otherwise the chapter would have become too long. Next Friday, I will continue right here. Hope to see you then.

Please leave me some reviews. I love reading them. Thank you so much.

XO Sanny


	23. Stephen-learns-about-the-circle-of-life

Sheldon and Amy drive to the hospital.

Amy: I am not sure if I am ready yet, Sheldon. She is early, too early. I thought she would come in three weeks, and there would be plenty of time for us to go back to California.

Sheldon: Well, she probably cannot wait to meet us. If my parents were famous scientists and Nobel Prize winners, I would not hesitate a minute. I would be way too excited. One can never be too early or too young for anything. I'm sure she will go to college at 9.

Amy: Sheldon. What if she isn't that smart?

Sheldon hits the breaks and looks at her.

Sheldon: How can you say that? Don't be so mean to our daughter, Amy. She will be brilliant and do amazing things.

Amy: Sure, she will, but don't put too much pressure on her. That's all I am saying. And now please drive again. I don't know how soon she will be here. Am I ready? Sheldon, are we ready for this?

Sheldon: Of course we are. We are great parents.

Amy: You are the fun one, and I have to deal with the bad stuff, liking changing diapers.

Sheldon: You don't know any games, Amy. Obviously I am the fun one and you are better at changing diapers. It works so well.

Amy: You are also a parent. I would appreciate if you helped me more and let me play more with my kids. I can be fun too. We can both be fun from time to time and take turn at doing the less-fun-things.

Sheldon: Fine. I will change the diapers more often than I did with Stephen. But he had a lightsaber. It's like what I played with as a kid before I got an actual one. Girls don't have that. Oh, maybe we should buy her one.

Amy: Sheldon. Not now. Bring me to the hospital. The contractions are getting worse.

Amy breaths heavily.

Sheldon: Okay. Mario Kart it is for now.

He accelerates the car, passes other cars, drifts at a crossroad. Amy screams.

Amy: Sheldon. Not that fast.

Sheldon: What do you mean? I thought you wanted to get to the hospital fast. Don't confuse me. We will be right there.

Amy: You are not quite experienced in driving, and I want to arrive at the hospital alive.

Sheldon slows down. He finds a parking lot in front of the hospital, helps Amy out of the car and they walk in. A nurse comes to them with a wheelchair. Amy sits down.

Nurse: Your mother called, so we knew you were coming.

Amy confused: My mother?

Sheldon to Amy: She probably meant mine.

Nurse: How frequent are your contractions?

Amy: I am not sure. Ouch

Amy holds her belly and screams.

Nurse: Okay, we will get you in there, make some checks and see how's the baby.

She looks at Sheldon.

Nurse: You can come with us.

He follows them as they walk into a room. The nurse helps Amy in the bed.

Nurse to Sheldon: Are you okay? If this gets too much for you, take a walk or sit down on a chair. I don't want another man fainting today.

Sheldon: I am sorry, Amy. I think we both know I should be outside for a while. Just let me know when she will come.

Amy: Sheldon. I am in pain. I am about to give birth to our second child. This time, you will stay here all the time and hold my hand.

Amy reaches out her hand, waiting for Sheldon to hold it. Sheldon hesitates.

Amy: Shall I tell her that you didn't want to be the first to see her? Your future Nobel Prize daughter?

Sheldon: You are right. She will be a star, and I will be her proud father. Everyone will be jealous. Okay, I will stay.

He holds Amy's hand and sits next to her on a chair.

Sheldon: I think you need more fluffy pillows. I will get you some.

The moment he wants to get up, Amy stops him, still holding his hand.

Sheldon: I only want you to be comfortable. What about I will open a window. We need some fresh air.

He wants to get up again, and Amy stops him again.

Sheldon: We need more light, let's turn them on.

Amy gives him an angry look.

Sheldon: I know. Do you want a hot beverage?

Amy: Only if you want it in your face.

Sheldon looks irritated.

Sheldon: Why would I want it... oh.

Amy: Sheldon, I am sorry. I know you mean well, but all I want is just you being here by my side. Can you do that for me, please? And be quiet.

Sheldon nods. While the nurses are doing their checkups, Sheldon's phone rings.

Amy: Don't pick it up. It can wait.

Sheldon looks at his phone. He freezes. He lets go of Amy's hand, who looks at him.

Amy: Is it...?

Sheldon nods.

Amy: I guess it's fine when you go and say goodbye. I will do my best to keep her in me until you return. We won't go anywhere.

Sheldon starts to cry, nods and when he leaves the room...

Amy: Drive carefully, Sheldon. Don't Mario Kart your way to your meemaw's house.

Sheldon turns around.

Sheldon: She is here. They brought her here. Mother panicked and called an ambulance. I guess it's because I told her she wasn't safe. But she didn't want to go, until she heard I was already here.

Amy: Tell her it was nice to meet her. I wish I could say goodbye as well.

Sheldon nods and leaves the room. He takes the elevator up. When he walks out, he already hears Stephen. Mary sits outside of the room, Stephen sits next to her. He runs to Sheldon, when he sees him. Sheldon lifts him up.

Stephen: Daddy. Meemaw will go to heaven.

Sheldon nods and sniffs. Stephen rests his hand on Sheldon's shoulder. Mary comes over to them.

Mary: I am not sure if I can see her anymore. It's too hard. I have been praying all day. I am sorry I had to get you away from Amy.

Sheldon sniffs and looks down on the floor. He gives Stephen to Mary. Before he enters the room, he stands before it for a while. He takes deep breaths.

Meemaw: Moon pie? Is that you? Come in.

He walks in and sits next to Meemaw on the bed. She turns her head slowly in his direction and smiles a little.

Meemaw: I have never seen you insecure like this. It's just me. I am still fun to hang with.

She giggles. Sheldon tries to smile a little.

Meemaw: You can do better, moon pie. There is no reason to be sad. And what happened to your voice? I don't remember you ever being speechless.

Sheldon sniffs: I will miss you.

He holds her hands, starts crying. He rests his head on her shoulder.

Meemaw: Oh my moon pie. I won't go anywhere. I only have to leave my body. Look at it, it's old. I want a new one, young and fresh. Find some sexy men again. What life is this? I cannot do anything anymore. I mean the only entertainment that I get are prayers from your mother, the pastor and people I haven't seen in years.

Sheldon looks at her.

Sheldon: Are you scared?

Meemaw: A little bit, yes. But it's inevitable. I am not sure if I will come to a better place. You and me don't believe in that, right? I only hope my pain will be gone.

Sheldon: My pain won't.

Meemaw: Thank you for coming back home and for introducing me to your son.

Sheldon: If you can stay a little longer, you can meet my daughter, too. Amy's here.

Meemaw: You should be with her. You cannot help me anyway anymore. And stop being sad. I had so much joy with you as a kid. I always talked about you. Some of my friends did not even knew I had other grandchildren.

She chuckles.

Meemaw: When I could not sleep at night, I always tried to find the moon. There was something calming about that. I even did this as a little kid. The moon and pie were my two favorite things, until your mother brought you home.

Sheldon: I love you meemaw.

Meemaw: I love you too, moon pie. And I always will. Don't you ever forget that.

Mary and Stephen walk in.

Meemaw: Don't think you will ever get rid of me. My soul will always stay with you. And moon pie, with your eidetic memory, I know you won't forget anything. So let me tell you one last thing, which is one of the many things I have learned from you: be open to different perspectives, like the one's of your kids. They will enrich your life in ways unimaginable even to your vast phantasy.

She turns her head to the side in which Sheldon sits, closes her eyes. Sheldon felt her hand losing its last bit of power and she stops breathing.

Sheldon cries. Mary and Stephen hug him and they sit quietly in the room next to meemaw.

Stephen: Can I meet my sister now?

Mary: Yes, honey. We should go to your mother. Or you and your father should go. I think I will stay a while longer and pray a little.

Sheldon wipes away a tear, takes Stephen by the hand. Before he leaves the room, he looks one more time at meemaw.

Sheldon: Never will I ever forget anything, as you were always patient, and explained me things no Professor could.

He whispers: Thank you, meemaw.

He and Stephen leave the room, take the elevator to get to the first floor. Before he walks into Amy's room, he hears screaming. He runs into the room, and then sees Amy holding a little bundle. She looks at Sheldon.

Amy smiles: Come here, daddy.

Sheldon and Stephen come closer and look at the baby.

Amy: I am her number one now. I was the first to see her.

Sheldon: I am sorry I wasn't there.

Amy: How's...?

Sheldon shakes his head and tries to stop new tears from coming.

Amy: Hold her.

She gives him the baby. He looks at her. She smiles. He smiles.

Amy: See, she stopped screaming the moment she saw you. I think she was just waiting to meet you.

Sheldon sniffs.

Amy: I know we have been discussing names before, but I changed my mind. I know the perfect name for her.

Sheldon looks at Amy: What do you mean? What is wrong with Elliot?

Amy: Look at her.

Sheldon looks at his daughter again.

Amy: I think we should name her Connie, Connie Charlie, after your grandparents.

Sheldon: Connie. CC. I love that. Also sounds like the Austrian princess. You will always be my little princess, Connie. I cannot wait to show you the moon and have pie parties with you.

He smiles, kisses her on the forehead. Connie smiles, then closes her eyes and takes her first nap in Sheldon's arms.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. As sad as it is, I wanted to discuss this as it's part of life. However, I also wanted Amy to have her kid shortly after Meemaw died to put some joyous moments in this chapter as well. Everything that starts, has to end at some point. Pain and joy are linked in life. That's the circle of life. 

Take care. Stay safe! 

New chapter next Friday. 

XO Sanny


	24. Stephen-and-Connie-take-care-of-Daddy

Sheldon is lying in bed, while Amy is breastfeeding Connie. Stephen is playing with his toy trains on the table.

Amy: Stephen, why don't you ask Daddy to play with you? He loves trains and he could need someone to cheer him up a little.

Stephen: Yes, I love playing trains with Daddy.

He smiles and jumps on Sheldon's bed.

Stephen: Daddy, come on. Let's play with my trains.

He shakes him but Sheldon only sniffs.

Sheldon: I am not in the mood for playing.

Stephen gets teary eyes: But... how can you not like trains and playing with me anymore? Don't you no longer like me?

Sheldon pulls the bed sheets away from his face and looks at Stephen.

Sheldon: Of course I love you. I'm just not feeling well right now.

Stephen lifts Sheldon's right arm, gets under the sheet and puts Sheldon's arm around him. He hugs his Daddy.

Stephen: It's okay. I never really got to know meemaw, but I love the few weeks I could spend with her. It must have been great growing up with her.

Sheldon sniffs again. He pulls Stephen a bit closer to his body and rest his head on Stephen's.

Stephen: But lying in bed is boring. And it won't bring her back. I am sure she wants you to keep smiling, be happy and do fun stuff. And what is more fun than playing with trains? Trains, daddy.

Sheldon: You are a smart boy, Stephie.

Stephen: I know. That is why I know you like playing with trains more than lying in bed crying.

Sheldon gets up: Okay. Let's play with some trains now.

Stephen jumps out of the bed: Yay!

Amy lays Connie in her crib.

Amy: I am so happy she is sleeping now. But isn't she adorable? Oh my sweet little girl. One day we can watch Little House on the Prairie together. We will have so many wonderful mother-daughter moments. I cannot wait for you to grow up, but not too fast. Just a bit, and then just stay cute forever.

Stephen: Oh I know how we can add even more fun to this.

Stephen runs to the closet and takes out a lightsaber.

Amy: What are you doing with this? I thought you wanted to play with trains?

Stephen: Everything is more fun with a lightsaber.

Amy: Your dad tried to tell me that as well, but I never really understood it. Even though, the one time we used it was quite fun.

While thinking about it, she smiles but blushes the moment she realizes Stephen is still looking at her and should not know how his parents share intimacies.

Amy. Umm, we will talk about this another time. Have fun.

Stephen, slightly confused: Okay.

He runs to his dad and the trains on the table, moving around with his lightsaber.

Amy opens the closet and looks at her and Sheldon's Star Trek uniforms.

Amy thinking: Or are these Star Trek and those Star Wars uniforms?

Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly hears crying. Connie is awake. She runs over to her and takes her out of the crib.

Amy: Hush sweetie, it's alright. No need to cry.

Stephen runs around with the lightsaber, followed by Sheldon who has another one.

Amy: Guys, be quiet. Connie needs to sleep.

Stephen: Maybe she wants to play, too. I mean, nobody wants to lie in bed while we have fun playing with awesome toys.

He pokes his little sister with the lightsaber, but she keeps crying.

Amy: Sheldon, I could really need some help. I need a little break. I was up all night and I am tired. Could you please take her?

She gives Conny to Sheldon who is still holding his lightsaber. He looks at her.

Sheldon: You are better with children, Amy. You are the woman. It's in your blood.

Amy: Are you trying to tell me that I am smarter in raising kids?

Sheldon looks at her: I only said you are better with children, not smarter than me. Listen, Amy.

Amy: We are a team, Sheldon. Sometimes you get the fun times and I the tough ones, but sometimes it's your turn to take responsibility. And now watch me how great I am in napping.

She leaves the bedroom and lies down on the couch. Sheldon follows her. Stephen was still waving his lightsaber. Sheldon tries to wake up Amy.

He slightly prods her with his pointer: Amy.

He slightly prods her again: Amy.

He prods her a third time: Amy.

Amy: You are smart. Figure something out.

Sheldon: There are two children and I want to play with Stephen.

Amy mumbles: And I want to sleep. You have a daughter now, too.

Sheldon looks around: Where is mother?

Amy: Buying groceries. Sheldon, just let me sleep for only an hour, please. I need it. Read them a book or whatever.

Sheldon: Stephen. What do you want me to read? Is a physics book appropriate for kids?

Stephens looks at his dad and smiles.

Stephen: Yes. Can you read me the one about Schroedinger's cat?

Sheldon: This is amazing. Connie will think this is about an actual cat and every girl loves cats. Am I right, sweetie? If you could talk already, you'd probably say: Yes, daddy, I love cats so much, you could even call me Kat.

He looks at her and when she giggles, he smiles.

He grabs the book from the shelf and sits on the chair next to the couch. Stephen sits next to him, Connie is on his lap. She touches the book's cover.

Stephen: You are going to love this, Connie. Schroedinger's cat is my favorite.

Sheldon: Wait until I will teach you string theory. That is the most fascinating you have ever heard.

Connie shrieks. She is beating with her hands on the book and smiles. She tries to open it. Sheldon does that for her. She looks up to him and smiles.

Sheldon: You love that, don't you? I have the best children. They love books, playing with trains and lightsabers. This is more fun that I expected.

Stephen: Everything is fun with me, dad. And one day, I will be as smart as you.

Connie shrieks as in protest.

Stephen: Do you think you will be smarter? I don't think so, little sister.

She turns her head around, puts her tiny, little hands on Sheldon's who holds the book. She looks up to him again. She wiggles her butt, as if she wants him to start reading.

Sheldon: You know, I never really wanted kids. I thought my time was too precious to spend it with them. However, I wanted to donate my sperm to help someone have a smart kid one day, but the parents would probably not know how to handle a genius. Like my parents who were often overwhelmed with me. I am glad I didn't gave my sperm away. Raising geniuses is something that only I can do.

Stephen: With mommy.

He looks at his son and smiles.

Sheldon: Yes, only with mommy. You know, only meemaw always believed in me. She said live your life. Don't just read about it in your books or spend too much time on your computers. The most precious moments are those shared with your family.

Stephen: We are here now. Ready to listen to the book.

Connie point at the book and tries to move Sheldon's hand.

Sheldon: Yes, you are. It took a while for me to realize how right she was. I used to stay away from others because of their germs and confusing behaviors. Life is beautiful not only in theory, she told me, even it's sometimes tougher than I might want it to be. She was smart in a different way and I admired her for that.

Stephen: Is life hard?

Sheldon: There will be moments that are scary, and you wish you could outrun them. But you have to face them. Your aunt Missy said one smart thing in her life: be scared but do it anyway. Later I heard meemaw saying that, too. Before I met your mother I was scared to be in a relationship. I never told anyone. I had read about it, I saw my friends being in relationships and how hurtful it often was. Meemaw told me theories are often different than the reality. Theories are in my mind. I love my mind. I have full control over it, but not of how other people react and what they think. That was scary.

Stephen: And Mom convinced you that she was the right one?

Sheldon: The weird thing was, your Nana knew it before me. I thought cats would help me getting over your mother when he broke up the first time. I missed her, I just could not admit it. I am too smart to make mistakes. I never thought someone so similar like me was out there. I never thought this could be true. She seemed to be too ... perfect. Meemaw and your Nana both knew she was the one for me. Meemaw also knew I would be a great father one day. I hope she is right.

Stephen moves closer to Sheldon, hugs his left arm with his little arms and rests his head on his shoulder.

Stephen: I love you, daddy.

Sheldon: I love you, too, my little boy.

Connie looks up at Sheldon, then lets herself fall deeper in his lap.

Sheldon: Okay, shall we start reading?

Stephen: Yes.

Connie chuckles, claps with her hands and Sheldon begins to read.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and share your thoughts. 

XO Sanny


End file.
